Für alle Zeit
by Miss Shirley-Blythe
Summary: Eine JamesLily FF. Beginnt im 7. Schuljahr der beiden. Der Orden des Phönix wurde gerade gegründet und der Kampf gegen Voldemort und Todesser nimmt größere Ausmaße an.... Mal sehen was daraus wird...
1. Die Dinge ändern sich

  
  
Hallo Leute, da bin ich wieder. Frisch und munter mit einer neuen Geschichte. Ich weiß allerdings noch nicht so recht was ich daraus machen werde. Mhmmm.... ich hab einfach mal angefangen und hoffe, dass ich nicht irgendwo stecken bleibe. Ich versuche es einfach mal.....  
  
Wie immer gehört alle Charaktere JKR und nicht mir. Ich schreibe nur zum Spaß und verdiene kein Geld damit!  
  
Für alle Zeit  
  
Kapitel 1 Die Dinge ändern sich  
  
Von dem Augenblick an, als er sie das erste Mal bewusst wahrgenommen hatte, war es ihm klar gewesen. Er liebte sie!  
  
In ihrem 5. Schuljahr hatte es angefangen. Er, James Potter - talentierter Zauberer und Quidditchspieler, guter und beliebter Schüler, für die Lehrer von Hogwarts ein Unruhestifter, und für seine Mitschüler ein cooler Unruhstifter – hatte sich verliebt. Besser noch, geradezu hoffnungslos verliebt. In ein Mädchen mit vollem langen rotem Haar und unbeschreibbaren grünen, mandelförmigen Augen. Ein Mädchen das zu den Jahrgangsbesten gehörte, die Vertrauensschülerin war und deren Lachen so hell und rein wie nichts sonst auf dieser Welt klang.   
  
Lily Evans war in der gleichen Jahrgangsstufe wie James und seine Freunde und ebenfalls in Gryffindor. Natürlich hatte James sie schon vorher gesehen, doch irgendwie war sie ihm nicht so richtig aufgefallen. Was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass die Rumtreiber bis zu ihrem 5. Jahr so gut wie überhaupt keine Mädchen richtig wahrnahmen. Sie waren so beschäftigt mit ihrem eigenen Unfug, dass sie für solche Dinge keine Zeit hatten.   
  
Doch eines Tages war James versehentlich auf dem Gang mit ihr zusammengestoßen. Sie hatte einen Stapel Bücher getragen, die bei dem Zusammenstoß zu Boden fielen und James hatte ihr geholfen, sie wieder einzusammeln. Ihre Augen hatten sich dabei einen Augenblick lang getroffen und ein regelrechter Blitz war durch seinen Körper gefahren. Von diesem Moment an, war es um ihn geschehen. Und er wusste, er wollte Lily näher kennen lernen und vor allem mit ihr ausgehen.  
  
Doch diese Vorhaben erwies sich als schwieriger, als zunächst angenommen. Er startete auf seine coole Art und Weise mehrere Versuche, um Lily zu einem Date zu bitten. Aber sie ließ ihn wieder und wieder abblitzen. James konnte nicht verstehen, warum sie das tat, bis sein Freund Remus ihm eines Tages einen entsprechenden Tipp gab.  
  
Remus, der ebenfalls Vertrauensschüler war, kannte Lily durch die wöchentlichen Versammlungen der Vertrauensschüler ein wenig näher und er erklärte James, dass er mit seinem coolen Gehabe nie bei Lily landen würde. Sie ließ sich von solchen Dingen nicht beeindrucken und wahrscheinlich hielt sie ihn für viel zu oberflächlich und eingebildet.   
  
In den Sommerferien nach dem 6. Schuljahr, nahm James sich seine Worte zu Herzen und begann über sein Benehmen nachzudenken. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass Remus wahrscheinlich recht hatte, nach außen hin musste er wirklich ziemlich oberflächlich und eingebildet wirken, wenn er zusammen mit Sirius durch die Gänge schlenderte und jeden verhexte, der ihm auf die Nerven ging.   
  
Ein beliebtes Opfer dafür war Schniefelus, der James mit seinem ganzen Gehabe ziemlich auf die Nerven ging. Es war nicht das Aussehen von Snape, sondern schlichtweg die ganz offensichtliche Tatsache, dass Snape sehr den dunklen Künsten zugetan war. Er kannte so viele dunkle Flüche wie sonst keiner in Hogwarts und James hasste einfach schwarze Magie. Für ihn war Snape ein potenzieller künftiger Anhänger Voldemorts, dem derzeit dunkelsten und gefürchtetesten aller Zauberer, der immer mehr Anhänger im Land fand.   
  
So änderte sich mit beginn des 7. Schuljahres James Benehmen aus mehreren Gründen. Zum einen wollte er Lily für sich gewinnen. Außerdem war er – am meisten zu seiner eigenen Überraschung – Schulsprecher geworden. Aber auch die sich zuspitzende Lage vor den Toren von Hogwarts trug zu einem Sinneswandel der Rumtreiber bei.  
  
Der dunkle Lord scharte mehr und mehr Anhänger um sich, die wieder und wieder für Unruhen im Land sorgten, sie töten unschuldige Muggel und bekämpften die Auroren des Ministeriums. Für alle Hexen und Zauberer wurde es zunehmend schwerer, nicht auf die dunkle Seite der Macht gezogen zu werden.   
  
Seine Eltern hatten ihm erzählt, dass Dumbeldore einen geheimen Bund gegründet hatte, um Voldemort und seinen Todessern die Stirn zu bieten. James, der inzwischen 17 Jahre und damit im Reich der Hexen und Zauberer volljährig war, wollte sich diesem Bund anschließen. Er und seine Freunde wollten ebenfalls Mitglieder im Orden des Phönix werden.   
  
Es war kurz vor den Weihnachtsferien, als unter einigen Schülern der älteren Jahrgangsstufe das Gerücht die Runde machte, dass Dumbeldore diejenigen im Bund aufnehmen würde, die sich ihm anschließen wollten. Es war das erste mal, dass mehr Schüler als üblich während der Ferien in Hogwarts blieben. Einen Tag nach Weihnachten wurde unter den Interessierten heimlich die Nachricht über Ort und Zeit des Treffpunktes verbreitet.  
  
Am nächsten Tag durften die verbliebenen Schüler nach Hogsmead und gegen Nachmittag schlugen einige der 7. Klässler den Weg in Richtung „Eberkopf"ein. Ein kleiner, dunkler Pub am Ende des Dorfes, den sonst kaum einer der Schüler betrat. Auch James, Sirius, Remus und Peter machten sich auf den Weg dorthin. Sirius und Remus waren sofort dabei gewesen, als James ihnen berichtete, dass er sich dem Orden anschließen wollte. Nur Peter hatte sich sehr zurückgehalten und erst nachdem seine Freunde ihm gut zugeredet hatten, hatte er sich ihnen angeschlossen.   
  
Als sie den kleinen, stickigen Pub betraten, entdeckten sie sofort Professor Dumbeldore, der am anderen Ende an einem runden Tisch saß, neben ihm Professor McGongall und ein finster dreinblickender Mann mit einem tief ins Gesicht gezogenen Bowler auf dem Kopf.  
  
Dumbledore hob die Hand und winkte James und seine Freunde zu sich.   
  
„Setzt euch doch, ich habe doch gewusst, dass ihr kommen würdet", fügte er augenzwinkernd hinzu und ließ mehrere Stühle vom Nebentisch zu sich schweben.   
  
Zwei weitere Gryffindorschüler aus ihrem Jahrgang betraten den Pub, gefolgt von drei Huffelpuffs, sowie zwei Ravenclaws. James Herz ließ einen aufgeregten Hüpfer, als er entdeckte, dass auch Lily kurz darauf eintrat, gemeinsam mit ihrer Freundin Jane. Also war auch sie gegen die dunkle Seite der Macht und entschlossen etwas dagegen zu tun.   
  
„Ich glaube wir sind jetzt vollzählig", sagte Dumbeldore, nachdem sich alle gesetzt hatten. „Ich möchte euch gerne Alastor Moody vorstellen", er deutete auf den finster dreinblickenden Mann. „Er ist ein Auror, der sich unserer Sache angeschlossen hat und heute abend ist er zu unserer aller Sicherheit anwesend. Er hat vor dem Treffen sicher gestellt, dass wir hier nicht belauscht werden."Dumbeldore lächelte Moody zu, der keine Regung von sich gab.   
  
„Ich denke ich muss euch nicht erklären, wie gefährlich dieses Treffen hier ist. Wenn die falschen Leute davon erfahren würden, müssten wir alle um unser Leben bangen. Ich möchte euch also die letzte Gelegenheit geben zu gehen, falls das Risiko euch zu hoch ist. Keiner wird es euch übel nehmen, wenn ihr lieber doch gehen wollt."Mit seinen hellblauen Augen blickte Dumbeldore ernst in die Runde.   
  
James beobachtete, wie sich zwei der Hufflepuffs kurz unentschlossen ansahen und wie Peter neben ihm kurz zusammenzuckt. Er blickte zu Lily hinüber die mit ernstem Gesicht zu Dumbledore blickte und nicht eine Sekunde lang erwägen zu schien zu gehen. James spürte, wie er sie für ihren offensichtlichen Mut bewunderte.   
  
Nachdem alle sitzen geblieben waren, fuhr Dumbeldore fort: „Ihr alle habt davon gehört, dass wir einen geheimen Bund geschlossen haben, um gegen Lord Voldemort zu kämpfen", bei der Erwähnung des Namens zuckten einige kurz zusammen. „Ihr seid alle volljährig und könnt euch damit aus freien Stücken diesem Bund anschließen. Ich möchte sagen, dass keiner der   
  
Älteren will, dass ihr euch irgendwelchen Gefahren aussetzt. Ihr seid alle noch jung und niemand will, dass euch etwas geschieht. Aber dennoch wären wir für eure Mithilfe dankbar. Es wäre sehr hilfreich, wenn ihr mit aufmerksamem Blick durch Hogwarts gehen würdet. Leider könnte es passieren, dass sich einige Schüler entschließen, nach ihrem Abschluss sich der dunklen Seite anzuschließen. Ihr sollt nicht spionieren oder irgendwelche Leute verdächtigen, wir wollen nur, dass ihr aufpasst und den einen oder anderen Hinweis an uns weiterleitet."  
  
„Dann können wir gleich alle Slytherins im Auge behalten", warf Sirius plötzlich ein und Peter nickte, während Remus jedoch den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
„So ein Unsinn!"Fuhr Lily unerwartet dazwischen. „Nur weil Leute in Slytherin sind, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass sie der dunklen Seite angehören, oder ihr angehören wollen."Mit einem ziemlich giftigen Blick sah Lily zu Sirius hinüber.  
  
„So meinst du? Also, für mich ist jeder Slytherin ein potenzieller Todesser. Du musst sie dir nur mal ansehen, Evans. Oder siehst du hier etwa einen Slytherin?"Sirius blickte sich fragend unter den Anwesenden um.  
  
„Sind jetzt etwa alle Anderen, die nicht heute hier hergekommen sind ebenfalls potenzielle Todesser?", Fragte Lily und starrte Sirius an.  
  
„Nein natürlich nicht! Aber du musst doch zugeben, dass die Slyhterins dazu neigen sich der dunklen Seite anzuschließen."  
  
„Deswegen muss ich sie noch lange nicht alle in einen Topf werfen. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht Black, es gibt auch anständige Slytherins. Und es sind Vorurteile wie diese, die immer wieder für Missverständnissen, Ärger und Gewalt sorgen."Ihre Augen blitzten zu Sirius zurück.  
  
Sirius wollte etwas erwidern, doch James legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und sagte: „Ich denke sie hat recht. Wir sollten nicht jeden verdächtigen, nur weil er ein Slytherin-Abzeichen auf seinem Umhang hat."  
  
James sah, wie Lily ihn plötzlich ansah, mit einem Gesichtausdruck den er absolut nicht zu deuten wusste. War sie überrascht, diese Worte von ihm zu hören?   
  
„Miss Evans hat verdeutlicht, was wir alle unbedingt vermeiden sollten", unterbrach Dumbledore das Gespräch. „Ihr sollt nicht herumlaufen und jeden verdächtigen. Seid einfach nur wachsam. Dies sollte zunächst alles sein. Über die offizielle Aufnahme in den Orden können wir erst nach eurem Schulabschluss entscheiden. Bis dahin solltet ihr euch damit zufrieden geben, dem Orden eine Hilfe zu sein. Natürlich rechnen wir mit eurer absoluten Verschwiegenheit zu diesem Thema, niemand sonst darf davon erfahren."Die Anwesenden nickten zustimmend.  
  
Es war schon dunkel, als sie den Pub wieder verließen. Die Schüler zerstreuten sich in Grüppchen und schlugen verschiedene Wege zurück zum Schloss ein.   
  
James, der neben Remus herlief, sah dass Lily und ihre Freundin nur wenige Meter vor ihnen herliefen. Er stieß Remus mit dem Ellenbogen an und deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung Lily.   
  
„Warum gehst du nicht vor und sprichst mit ihr?"Fragte Remus flüsternd.  
  
„Sie lässt mich doch sowieso nur wieder abblitzen."Murmelte James und starrte immer noch auf Lilys Rücken.  
  
„He, ich glaube es hat sie ziemlich beeindruckt, dass du ihr heute abend recht gegeben hast."Sagte Remus lächelnd.  
  
„Ich glaube das reicht nicht aus Moony. Allmählich komme ich zu dem Schluss, dass ich nie eine Chance bei ihr haben werde."Seufzte James.  
  
„Ach so würde ich das nicht sehen. Es wird schon Krone. Ist dir noch nicht aufgefallen, dass sie dich in diesem Schuljahr ganz anders ansieht als sonst?"  
  
James schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Glaub mir Krone. Sie beginnt über dich nachzudenken. Du hast dich im letzten Jahr geändert. Du bist nicht mehr so ein Idiot wie frührer, wenn ich das so sagen darf."  
  
„Ich bin ein Idiot?"James blieb abrupt stehen und sah Remus an.  
  
„Tschuldigung, aber manchmal benimmst du dich ebenso. Oder besser gesagt, du hast dich so benommen. Aber wie ich schon sagte, du hast dich geändert."  
  
„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du mich einen Idioten nennst."James lief weiter und wirkte beleidigt.  
  
„He wir alle sind doch Idioten, oder nicht? Ich glaube es ist auch ziemlich normal, dass man sich in unserem Alter manchmal wie ein Idiot benimmt. Sieh dir nur Sirius an", Remus drehte sich um und zeigte auf Sirius der gemeinsam mit Peter ein Stück hinter ihnen herlief. Er machte sich einen Spaß daraus und ließ mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes immer wieder Schnee von den Bäumen auf Peter runterfallen, ohne dass dieser bemerkte, dass es Sirius Schuld war, dass jedes Mal eine regelrechte Lawine auf ihn heruntergestürzt kam.  
  
„Ok. In bezug auf Tatze hast du schon recht. Er ist ein Idiot."Sagte James und beide prusteten los.  
  
AN: Nach Hinweis eines aufmerksamen Lesers habe ich ein Paar Fehler nochmals verändert. Es hatten sich einige Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler eingeschlichen. Ich hoffe es ist jetzt besser geworden.   
  
Außerdem haben mich einige drauf hingewiesen, dass Lily nicht in Ravenclaw sondern in Gryffindor war. Zunächst wollte ich diese Tatsache als dichterische Freiheit stehen lassen, aber nach einiger Überlegung habe ich mich doch dazu entschlossen es zu ändern. Für eine später Szene, ist es wahrscheinlich leichter, wenn Lily wirklich in Gryffindor ist. Danke für eure Hilfe! 


	2. Freunde?

AN: Falls ihr es noch nicht gemerkt habt, ich hab Kapitel 1 noch mal überarbeitet und dabei etwas geändert. Lily ist jetzt in Gryffindor und nicht in Ravenclaw!  
  
Danke grinsekatze, Brchen, kara, michi-sky (meinen Fehler habe ich jetzt geändert ï) für eure lieben reviews. Knuddel  
  
Kapitel 2 Freunde?  
  
So unauffällig wie möglich versuchten die künftigen Mitglieder des Ordens ihre anderen Mitschüler zu beobachten. Bewusst oder unbewusst kam ihre größte Aufmerksamkeit dennoch den Slytherins zu. In seinem inneren gab James Sirius teilweise recht, viele Zauberer und Hexen die sich dem dunklen Lord anschlossen, hatten zu ihrer Schulzeit dem Hause Slytherin angehört.  
  
Der Gründer dieses Hauses wollte nur reinblütige Zauberer in Hogwarts studieren lassen und auch Voldemort liebte diese Reinblütigkeit. Also war es nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass er viele Anhänger in diesem Haus fand, die der gleichen Ansicht waren.  
  
Vor Lily hätte er es nicht zugegeben, aber James glaubte, dass zumindest die Hälfte der Slytherins zu Voldemort überwechseln würden, wenn sie den Mut dazu besitzen würden. Es war eine Sache sich einem mächtigen dunklen Zauberer anzuschließen, aber es war eine andere in seinen Diensten zu stehen und alles zu tun, was er verlangt und Voldemort gehört nicht unbedingt zu den Menschen, die zimperlich mit ihren Mitmenschen umgingen. Vielen war diese Tatsache bewusst und hielt sich vielleicht noch davon ab, die Seiten zu wechseln. Doch wenn sie gezwungen werden würden, eine Entscheidung zu treffen, würden sie gewiss den Weg des geringeren Widerstandes nehmen, denn sich gegen Voldemort zu wenden, konnte den sicheren Tod bedeuten.  
  
Aber es gab auch viele, die sich dieser Bedrohung stellten, die der Ansicht waren, dass es Dinge auf dieser Welt gab, für die man zu sterben bereit sein sollte. Zauberer und Hexen, wie die Mitglieder des Phönix Orden, die wussten welches Risiko sie eingingen.  
  
Doch noch war die Gefahr nicht so groß, dass es einzelne Mitglieder betraf. Bis jetzt ging es darum, sich gemeinsam dem Kampf zu stellen, um in Zukunft bereit zu sein.  
  
James dachte in letzter Zeit viel über diese Dinge nach. Sein Vater arbeitete für das Ministerium und James wusste, welcher Gefahr er sich tagtäglich aussetze. Aber auch seine Eltern gehörten zu denjenigen, die bereit waren für die richtige Sache zu kämpfen.  
  
Gedankenverloren lief James den Gang zu Bibliothek entlang. Für seinen Aufsatz in Kräuterkunde wollte er noch ein paar Dinge nachschlagen. Kräuterkunde war nicht gerade sein stärkstes Fach und er brauchte ein wenig Hilfe, um gute Noten zu erreichen. Normalerweise war es Remus, der ihm dabei half. Doch heute Nacht war Vollmond und Madam Pomfrey würde Remus bald zur heulenden Hütte begleiten.  
  
„Und wir werden ihn dort später abholen", ging es durch den Kopf und er grinste bei der Vorstellung, dass sie heute Nacht ihren Spaß als Animagi haben würden.  
  
Die Bibliothek war nahezu leer. Nur hier und dort saßen ein paar Schüler und lernten. Seufzend lief James zu dem Regal mit den Büchern für Kräuterkunde. Stumm starrte er eine ganze Weile auf die Buchrücken, er hatte nicht gerade große Lust zu arbeiten. Aber es blieb ihm wohl kaum etwas anderes übrig, morgen musste er seine Arbeit abgeben und Madam Sprout würde ihm keinen weiteren Aufschub gewähren, letzte Woche hatte er es geschafft sie mit seinem Potter Charm einzuwickeln und eine kleine Fristverlängerung zu ergattern. Doch er machte sich keine Hoffnung dies noch einmal zu schaffen.  
  
Wenn er doch nur den Aufsatz schon letzte Woche fertig geschrieben hätte, wie Remus. Selbst Sirius fertig bekommen, nur er war auf dem Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum eingeschlafen und hatte nichts gearbeitet.  
  
„Nachdem Quidditchtraining hätten die anderen auch nichts mehr arbeiten können", knurrte er vor sich hin, schnappte sich ein dickes dunkelrotes Buch und ließ sich auf eine Bank fallen. Gelangweilt blätterte er in dem Buch umher, bis er schließlich die entsprechende Seite fand. Er wollte gerade Feder und Pergament hervorholen, als er sah wie ein Wesen mit rotem Haar an das Regal für das Fach Kräuterkunde herantrat.  
  
„Hallo Evans", rief James und Lily drehte sich zu ihm um.  
  
„Potter", sagte sie lediglich und wandte sich wieder den Buchreihen zu.  
  
Suchend blickte sie in dem Regal entlang. James beobachtete sie dabei. Wie ihr schlanker Zeigefinger, an dem Regal entlang fuhr und wie sie sich mit der anderen Hand das Haar hinter das Ohr strich. Jede ihrer Bewegungen war so anmutig. James legte sein Kinn auf beide Hände und starrte sie versonnen an. Plötzlich drehte sie sich hastig und um funkelte ihn zornig an.  
  
„Würdest du das bitte sein lassen?"Fauchte sie ihn an.  
  
„Was? Ich mach doch gar nichts."  
  
„Doch du starrst mich die ganze Zeit an."Sie stemmte beide Hände in die Hüften und James konnte nur denken, wie schön sie war, wenn sie wütend war.  
  
„Ich starr dich nicht an."Versuchte er sich aus der Misere zu ziehen.  
  
„Doch tust du und hör bitte auf damit."Genervt drehte sie sich um und suchte weiter.  
  
„Suchst du eigentlich was bestimmtes?"Fragte James freundlich.  
  
„Ja, aber du kannst mir dabei bestimmt nicht helfen. Du kennst dich hier doch überhaupt nicht aus. Die Bibliothek muss doch ein vollkommen fremder Ort für dich sein."Sagte sie spitz.  
  
James ließ sich von ihrem Tonfall nicht beeindrucken und stand auf. „Welches Buch suchst du denn?"  
  
„Magische Pflanzen und ihre Anwendungen", murmelte Lily ohne ihn anzusehen und suchte weiter.  
  
„He", rief James begeistert. „Ich weiß wo es ist."  
  
„Ach wirklich", sagte Lily herablassend und sah ihn an.  
  
„Ich sag es dir, wenn du mit mir ausgehst", antwortete James und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
Lily seufzte: „Wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen? Ich geh nicht mit dir aus Potter."  
  
„Tja, dann wirst du das Buch auch nicht finden."Sagte er lässig und lehnte sich gegen das Bücherregal.  
  
„Du weißt doch sowieso nicht, wo es ist."Seufzte Lily und suchte weiter.  
  
„Hier jedenfalls wirst du es nicht finden. Wenn du schon nicht mit mir ausgehst, dann schenk mir doch zumindest 10 Minuten für eine nette Unterhaltung", grinste James jetzt herausfordernd.  
  
Lily überlegte. Sie brauchte das Buch wirklich und wenn er doch wusste, wo es war? Nur 10 Minuten Unterhaltung, das würde sie doch verkraften, oder?  
  
„Also gut, 10 Minuten Potter aber nicht länger. Aber zuerst will ich arbeiten, also wo ist das Buch?"  
  
James grinste jetzt noch breiter: „Ok abgemacht. Es liegt genau dort", mit dem Finger zeigte er auf den Tisch, an dem er gerade gearbeitet hatte.  
  
„Du hast es?"Fragte Lily erbost. „Du hast es gehabt und hast es ausgenutzt mich rumzukriegen. Potter du bist so ein..."  
  
„Pssst!"Madam Pince stand ganz plötzlich direkt neben Lily, die vor Wut fast schreite. „Dies ist eine Bibliothek, wenn sie nicht sofort still sind, müssen sie gehen." Die Bibliothekarin funkelte Lily zornig an.  
  
„Es tut mir leid!"Nuschelte Lily und blickte beschämt zu Boden.  
  
„Hmmm!"Schnaubte Madam Pince und verschwand.  
  
Lily hob den Kopf und sah James immer noch zornig an.  
  
„Wolltest du nicht arbeiten?"Fragte James und deutete auf das Buch.  
  
Lily schnaubte und ließ sich wortlos auf die Bank fallen. Sie zog Feder und Pergament hervor und schnappte sich das Buch. Mitten in der Bewegung hielt sie jedoch plötzlich inne.  
  
„Sag mal Potter hast du nicht gerade das Buch gebraucht?"  
  
„Ach ist egal, ich kann es später nachholen."Er winkte ab und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.  
  
„Nein Potter", sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will nicht schuld sein, wenn du deinen Aufsatz morgen nicht abgibst. Hier nimm du es."Sie schob das Buch wieder zu ihm rüber.  
  
„Nein du wolltest es doch haben."  
  
„Nein du hast es zu erst gehabt."  
  
Sie schoben das Buch hin und her. James lachte plötzlich: „Weißt du was, warum sehen wir nicht zusammen hinein?"  
  
Lily zögerte einen Moment, doch dann stand sie auf, ging auf die andere Seite des Tisches und setzte sich neben ihn.  
  
Eine Weile arbeiteten sie still nebeneinander und blickten abwechselnd in das Buch. James mühte sich gerade durch einen Absatz, als Lily herüberspähte.  
  
„Du hast das hier falsch geschrieben", mit der Spitze ihrer Feder zeigte sie auf sein Pergament.  
  
„Aber wieso? Die Manelestia-Blüte wächst doch in Nordafrika."  
  
„Nein, sie wächst in Nordamerika. Hier steht es", mit dem Finger deutete Lily auf den entsprechenden Abschnitt im Buch.  
  
„Oh. Hab ich wohl falsch gelesen", seufzte James und strich das Wort aus.  
  
„Und das hier ist auch falsch", Lily beugte sich weiter zu ihm herüber und deutete auf mehr Fehler und obwohl sie die ganze Zeit redete, verstand James den Sinn ihrer Worte nicht. Sie war ihm plötzlich so nah und er konnte den Duft ihrer Haare riechen, er sah ihr volles Haar genau vor sich, er wollte es ergreifen, es zwischen seinen Fingern spüren...  
  
„Das musst du alles ändern", erklärte Lily und lehnte sich wieder zurück. Sie blickte auf und bemerkte, dass er sie ganz seltsam anstarrte. „Was ist?"  
  
„Äh... nichts... ich....ich hab nur dein Haar bewundert."Stammelte James. Bestimmt würde sie gleich wieder wütend werden, doch zu seiner Überraschung errötete sie leicht und wandte sich schweigend wieder ihrer Arbeit zu. James Herz pochte heftig in seiner Brust, noch immer konnte er den Duft ihres Haares riechen.  
  
Kurze Zeit später waren beide mit ihrer Arbeit fertig. Lily klappte das Buch zu und stand auf.  
  
„Danke, dass du mir geholfen hast Lily", sagte James und räumte das Buch ins Regal. „Kräuterkunde ist nicht meine besondere Stärke."  
  
Lily lächelte: „Kein Problem."  
  
„Krieg ich jetzt meine 10 Minuten Unterhaltung?"Fragte James.  
  
„Ok. Aber nicht hier, ich glaube Madam Pince ist heute nicht so gut auf mich zu sprechen", lachte Lily und James sah, dass die Bibliothekarin erneut zu ihnen herübersah.  
  
„In Ordnung", sagte James und schnappte sich seine Tasche.  
  
Gemeinsam liefen sie zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm und unterhielten sich dabei angeregt. James stellte fest, dass man mit Lily wunderbar über alles mögliche reden konnte. Sie war sehr klug und interessierte sich für viele Dinge. Es tat ihm fast leid, als sie beim Turm ankamen.  
  
Lily blickte auf die Uhr: „Das waren jetzt aber mehr als 10 Minuten James. Wir sind zu langsam gelaufen."Sie lachte.  
  
James Herz ließ einen aufgeregten Hüpfer. Hatte sie ihn wirklich bei seinem Vornamen genannt? Noch nie hatte Lily Evans ihn James genannt, er war immer nur Potter für sie gewesen.  
  
„Weißt du eigentlich, dass du mich gerade zum erstenmal bei meinem Vornamen genannt hast?"Fragte James lächelnd.  
  
Lilys Wangen röteten sich leicht: „Nun ja, jetzt wo wir uns so gut unterhalten haben, kann ich dich doch nicht mehr Potter nennen, oder? Weißt du eigentlich bist du gar nicht so ein Idiot, wie ich immer gedacht habe."  
  
„Es hat wirklich Spaß gemacht sich mit dir zu unterhalten Lily. Können wir das nicht in Zukunft öfter tun? Wir könnten doch Freunde werden."Hoffnungsvoll sah er sie an.  
  
Lily antwortete nicht gleich, sie schien über seine Frage nachzudenken.  
  
„Vielleicht", antwortete sie schließlich und kletterte durch das Portraitloch. 


	3. Vollmond

Kapitel 3 Vollmond 

KNACK!

„Peter pass doch auf, wo du hin trittst!"fluchte Sirius laut. Nur der schwache Schein des fast heruntergebrannten Feuers beleuchtete den Gemeinschaftstraum. Die drei Rumtreiber versuchten leise die Treppe vom Jungenschlafsaal hinunter zu schleichen. Doch am Ende der Treppe war Peter auf irgendetwas getreten und hatte dabei den Lärm verursacht. Entnervt blickte Sirius hinunter. Es war eine Schultasche mit einem Gryffindor-Abzeichen drauf.

„Verdammt Pete, das ist dein eigener Kram, den du rumliegen hast lassen!" Knurrte Sirius.

Peter gab einen fast quiekenden Ton von sich: „Entschuldigung. Oh Mann bestimmt ist jetzt mein Tintenfass hin."Er wollte sich bücken, um die Tasche aufzuheben.

„Psst! Würdet ihr zwei endlich mal still sein? Ihr weckt ja noch den ganzen Turm auf!"Zischte James ihnen entgegen. „Lass die Tasche jetzt liegen Wurmschwanz, das kannst du später machen. Hast du auch die Karte Tatze?"

Sirius nickte und klopfte auf die Tasche seinen Umhangs: „Sicher verwahrt Krone!"

James nickte zufrieden und sie schlichen weiter Richtung Ausgang.

„Was macht ihr denn da?"Rief jetzt jemand aus einem der großen Sessel vom Kamin rüber.

Die drei Jungs blieben stehen und James schob eilig den silbrigen Tarnumhang unter seinen Zauberumhang. Ein dunkelhaariger Lockenkopf tauchte neben dem Sessel auf und James erkannte Jane, Lilys Freundin.

„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an", zischte Sirius und funkelte sie an. „Und was machst du hier um kurz vor Mitternacht?"

„Ich warte!"gab sie knapp zur Antwort und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Auf was denn?" fiepte Peter leise.

Janes Gelassenheit schien jetzt zu bröckeln, sie seufzte und sah zu den dreien auf: „Auf Lily!"

„Wieso auf Lily?"fragte James jetzt und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ach sie hat heute Abend Hagrid mit einem verletzten Einhorn geholfen. Ihr wisst doch, wie gut sie mit Einhörnern umgehen kann."Erklärte Jane.

Ja, Lily konnte wirklich gut mit Einhörnern umgehen. James konnte sich daran erinnern, dass sie in einer Stunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe es als Einzige geschafft hatte, sich einem besonders scheuen Tier zu nähern.

„Jedenfalls hat Hagrid sie gefragt, ob sie ihm helfen kann. Er hat im verbotenen Wald ein verletztes Tier gefunden und kann jetzt seine Wunden nicht versorgen. Lily ist mit ihm gegangen, aber das ist schon drei Stunden her. Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll. Soll ich zu McGongall gehen?"Sorge umspielte Janes Gesicht, als sie in die Gesichter der Jungs sah.

„Nein, lass McGongall da noch raus. Wir werden erst mal nachsehen, ob sie noch bei Hagrid ist."Schlug James vor.

„Aber ihr könnt doch jetzt nicht mehr raus!", sagte Jane irritiert.

„Lass das mal unsere Sorge sein", antwortete Sirius knapp. „Hauptsache du verpfeifst uns nicht, wozu ich dir nicht raten würden, sonst muss ich dich leider verhexen!"Drohend zog Sirius seinen Zauberstab hervor und hielt ihn auf Jane gerichtet.

Jane machte große Augen: „Lass das Black!"

„Hör auf Tatze!"mischte sich James ein und schob Sirius Arm nach unten. „Jane wird uns bestimmt nicht verraten."Er blickte fragend zu ihr hinüber und Jane schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Also kommt! Gehen wir nachsehen."

Mit diesen Worten kletterten die drei Rumtreiber durch das Portraitloch und Jane blickte ihnen stumm hinterher.

„Also gut", sagte James als sie hinaus auf das Schlossgelände getreten waren. Der Vollmond schien vom sternenklaren Himmel und der Schnee glitzerte, im Hintergrund hob sich dunkel und bedrohlich der verbotene Wald ab. „Peter du gehst schon mal zu Moony, damit er keinen Unsinn macht. Während ich und Sirius nach Lily suchen."

Peter nickte. Tippte kurz mit seinem Zauberstab auf sich selbst, verwandelte sich in eine Ratte und trippelte hinüber zur Peitschenden Weide. James und Sirius beobachteten, wie er kurz darauf im Geheimgang unter dem wütenden Baum verschwand.

„Los geht's!"brummte James und gemeinsam schlichen die zwei am Waldrand entlang zu Hagrids Hütte hinunter. In einem Pferch hinter der Hütte stand ein schneeweißes Einhorn, es hob leicht den Kopf als James und Sirius daran vorbeischlichen. Um eines der Vorderbeine war ein gekonnt ein brauner Verband gewickelt.

„Offensichtlich haben sie das Einhorn erfolgreich versorgt", zischelte Sirius.

James blickte zu Hagrids Hütte, aus dem Kamin stieg leichter Rauch auf, aber sie war vollkommen dunkel und still. Wahrscheinlich schlief Hagrid schon. Doch wo war Lily?

„Sieh mal", Sirius stieß James plötzlich mit dem Ellenbogen an und deutete auf die Spuren im Schnee vor sich.

Den Spuren nach war jemand von Hagrids Hütte weggegangen und die Spuren führten in Richtung Schloss. Langsam folgten sie den Spuren. Plötzlich hörten sie ein leises quiecken neben sich und drehten sich mit erhobenen Zauberstäben um. Im Schnee saß eine Ratte und kurz darauf verwandelte sie sich in Wurmschwanz zurück.

„Peter du sollst doch bei Moony sein!"Sagte Sirius und zog die Brauen hoch.

„Ich... ich hab die Tür zur Hütte aufgemacht und da...." stammelte Peter außer Atem.

„Was?" fragten James und Sirius gleichzeitig.

„Er... er hatte sich schon verwandelt... und.... ich konnte ihn nicht aufhalten.... er ist einfach an mir vorbei und rausgerannt...." keuchte er.

„Mist!" grummelte James und genau in diesem Moment hörten sie ganz in der Nähe einen Werwolf laut heulen. „Sirius, Peter ich verwandelt euch und sucht nach Moony. Ich werde weiter nach Lily suchen, sie könnte immer noch irgendwo hier sein. Wenn ich euch brauche, pfeife ich laut, ok?"

Die Freunde nickten, verwandelten sich in ihre Tiergestalt und rannten auf den Wald zu, während James weiter den Spuren im Schnee folgte, sie führten weiter am Rande des Waldes entlang, dann ganz plötzlich hörten sie auf. Verwirrt blickte James umher, sie konnte doch nicht verschwunden sein. Doch dann entdeckte er wieder eine Spur, sie führte direkt in den Wald hinein. „Aber wieso...?"Verwundert folgte er der Spur durch das Dickicht. Er quetschte sich durch die dicht stehenden kleinen Tannen hindurch, doch leider lag hier kein Schnee mehr und somit verlor sich die Spur erneut. Ziellos irrte James umher, er glaubte nicht, dass Lily weit in den Wald hineingelaufen war. Aber wieso war sie überhaupt in den Wald gelaufen. Nicht allzu weit weg hörte er erneut wieder das Geheul eines Werwolfes und beschleunigte seinen Schritt weiter in den Wald hinein. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob er überhaupt auf der richtigen Fährte war.

Und dann wäre er beinah über sie gestolpert. Sie saß auf dem Boden neben einem großen Baum und fuhr erschrocken zusammen.

„Lily? Sag mal was machst du hier."Schnell ging er vor ihr in die Hocke.

„James! Uff, ich dachte schon es wäre...."Sie seufzte und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Ich war auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss, ich hab Hagrid mit einem Einhorn geholfen weißt du", begann sie zu erklären.

„Ja, Jane hat es erzählt. Aber was ist passiert?"

„Auf dem Rückweg sind plötzlich ein paar dunkle Gestalten aufgetaucht, ich weiß nicht ob es Todesser waren. Aber ich wollte ihnen keinesfalls begegnen, also bin ich in den Wald gelaufen."

„Todesser?" fragte James „Hier auf dem Hogwartsgelände?"

„Ich glaube schon. Na jedenfalls wollte ich ihnen nur aus dem Weg gehen, doch leider bin ich gestolpert und in dieser dämlichen Wurzel stecken geblieben."Sie deutete auf ihren rechten Fuß hinunter und erst jetzt sah James, dass er in einem dichten Wurzelwerk feststeckte. „Mein Zauberstab ist mir aus der Hand geflogen, als ich stürzte, also konnte ich mich nicht befreien."

„Ok! Wir sollten aber besser sehen, dass wir hier wegkommen. Der Wald ist um diese Uhrzeit nicht ungefährlich", James zog seinen Zauberstab hervor, richtete ihn auf die Wurzeln und kurze drauf war Lilys Fuß befreit. Dann rief er „Accio Zauberstab!"Und Lilys Zauberstab flog direkt in seine Hände. „Komm", sagte und half Lily aufzustehen. Etwas wackelig stand Lily schließlich auf den Füßen, doch als sie sich vorwärts bewegen wollte rief sie plötzlich „Autsch!"

„Was ist?"fragte James und reichte ihr hilfreich seinen Arm.

„Ich glaub ich hab mir den Knöchel verstaucht."Antwortete Lily.

„Leg den Arm um mich, ich helfe dir."Sagte James, er stand vor ihr und hielt sie fest. Plötzlich spürte er, wie Lily erstarrte, er sah in ihr Gesicht und merkte, dass sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen über seine Schulter sah. Er hörte ein leises knurren hinter sich und seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Langsam dreht er sich um und nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt stand ein Werwolf.

„Oh, oh!"sagte James und stellte sich sofort mit seinem Körper schützend vor Lily. Er spürte, wie Lily sich hinter ihm an seinem Umhang festklammerte und er konnte spüren wie sie zitterte.

Der Werwolf knurrte lauter und James überlegte rasch. Sollte er sich verwandeln und Moony verscheuchen? Wo waren Sirius und Wurmschwanz? Dann erinnerte er sich an ihre Abmachung.

„Tatze", murmelte er.

„Was?" flüsterte Lily hinter ihm.

Der Werwolf reckte den Hals und stieß ein lautes Geheul aus, das einem durch Mark und Bein ging. James wusste, dass er gleich angreifen würde. Er hatte Menschen in seiner Nase und jeden Moment würde er auf sie losgehen. James stieß einen schrillen Pfiff aus, der Werwolf schnaubte laut und kam jetzt auf sie zugerannt. Lily klammerte sich fester an ihn. Und dann wie aus dem Nichts kam plötzlich ein riesiger schwarzer Hund aus dem Gebüsch gesprungen. Er stellte sich direkt zwischen den Werwolf und James und Lily und fletschte die Zähne. Der Werwolf blieb abrupt stehen, seine grauen Augen funkelten böse. Er knurrte nochmals laut und dann stürmte der Hund auf ihn zu und scheuchte den Werwolf in den dunklen Wald zurück. James holte tief Luft und stieß sie erleichtert durch den Mund wieder aus. Er drehte sich zu Lily um, sie war ziemlich blass und schien gleich um zu fallen.

„Es ist alles wieder gut Lily."Sagte James und berührte beruhigend ihren Arm. Lily nickte tapfer. „Jetzt sollten wir wirklich weg. Bevor er zurückkommt."Kurz entschlossen legte James den Arm um sie und hob sie hoch.

„Was machst du da?"Fragte Lily erschrocken, als sie sich auf seinem Arm wiederfand.

„Dich ins Schloss tragen. Wir haben leider keine Zeit langsam zurück zu humpeln."Sagte James und lief bereits aus dem Wald hinaus.

Lily antwortete nicht, sondern legte nur erschöpft den Kopf an seine Schulter. „Wo kam der Hund her?"fragte sie leise.

„Lange Geschichte", murmelte James und zu seiner Überraschung fragte sie nicht weiter.

Noch einmal hörten sie in der Ferne das Geheul des Werwolfs und Lily zuckte in seinen Armen zusammen. Heute nacht mussten Sirius und Wurmschwanz alleine mit ihm fertig werden, dachte James und trug Lily in den Krankenflügel des Schlosses.

Madam Pomfrey stellte niemals große Fragen, wenn jemand mit Verletzungen oder sonstigen Dingen zu ihr kam. Sie untersuchte Lily Knöchel und stellte fest, dass er gebrochen war.

„Sie müssen heute nacht hier bleiben Miss Evans. Morgen kann ich sie dann wahrscheinlich wieder entlassen. Und sie gehen jetzt zurück in ihren Turm Mr. Potter."Ordnete sie an und eilte zu einem der Schränke hinüber.

James lächelte Lily schwach an und verschwand.

5


	4. Ein Gespräch mit Dumbeldore

Kapitel 4 Ein Gespräch mit Dumbeldore 

James wartete im Gemeinschaftsraum auf die Rückkehr seiner Freunde. Jane war, nachdem er ihr erzählte hatte, dass mit Lily alles in Ordnung sei, erleichtert in ihren Schlafsaal verschwunden.

Es war 3 Uhr morgens, als Peter und Sirius schließlich wieder durch das Portraitloch kletterten. James schreckte aus seinem Dämmerschlaf hoch. Erschöpft ließ Sirius sich in den Sessel neben ihm fallen.

„Wie war es? Ist alles gut gegangen?", fragte James und blickte zu Sirius der gähnte.

„Ja, nachdem ich Moony von euch weggescheucht habe, war er ganz friedlich. Es ist nichts besonderes passiert. Wir sind noch eine Weile durch den Wald gestreunt und dann haben wir ihn wieder zur Hütte gebracht. Alles klar mit Lily?"

James nickte: „Sie hat sich den Knöchel gebrochen. Madam Pomfrey hat sie im Krankenflügel behalten."

„Warum alles in der Welt war sie überhaupt im Wald?", fragte Sirius und zog die Stirn kraus.

„Bei ihrem Rückweg von Hagrid sind ihr unterwegs einige dunkle Gestalten begegnet", James beugte sich vor, als wolle er verhindern, dass jemand ihn hören konnte, obwohl der Gemeinschaftsraum leer war. „Sie glaubt, dass es Todesser waren."

Peter gab ein nervöses Quicken von sich.

„Hier auf dem Hogwartsgelände?", fragte Sirius und seine Stirn kräuselte sich noch mehr.

„Offensichtlich, ich denke Lily sollte Dumbeldore darüber informieren." Erwiderte James.

Sirius schwieg und grübelte eine Weile darüber nach.

„Aber wie will sie erklären, dass du sie im Wald gefunden hast?", sagte Peter hastig.

James zuckte mit den Schultern: „Wir lassen uns was einfallen. Aber ich denke es ist wichtig, dass er Orden bescheid weiß. Wichtiger, als das wir Schulregeln brechen."Er blickte ernst in die Runde seiner Freunde, die ihm schließlich zustimmten.

Am nächsten Mittag war Lily immer noch im Krankenflügel und James beschloss ihr einen Besuch abzustatten, um mit ihr über das auftauchen der Todesser zu sprechen.

Als er den Krankensaal betrat, hörte er, dass Lily bereits Besuch hatte. Eine riesenhafte Gestalt saß an ihrem Bett, schluchzte heftig und schnäuzte sich in einem Taschentusch, so groß wie ein Bettlaken, die Nase.

„Hagrid bitte beruhige dich doch", sagte Lily und legte dem Riesen eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Is alles meine Schuld Lily..... hätte dich nicht so spät alleine zum Schloss laufen lassen dürfen.... Bin so blöd.... Wäre alles nicht passiert, wenn....."Wieder schluchzte Hagrid geräuschvoll.

„Ach Hagrid. Es ist mir doch gar nichts passiert. Ich hab mir nur den Knöchel gebrochen, weiter nichts."Lily lächelte ihn an.

„Aber was alles hätte passieren können. Ich... ich hab heute nacht draußen einen Werwolf gehört... Was wenn.... Es tut mir so leid..."Er schniefte.

„Jetzt hör schon auf Hagrid. Du kannst nichts dafür. Schluss jetzt damit!", sagte sie energisch. „Wie geht es dem Einhorn?"

„Sehr gut! Du hast das wunderbar hingekriegt Lily. Heute morgen hat es schon seinen ganzen Trog leergefressen. Ich denke in zwei bis drei Tagen kann ich es wieder freilassen. Du kannst sehr gut mit Tieren umgehen Lily, sie vertrauen dir."Hagrid lächelte jetzt und wischte sich die letzten Tränen von den Wangen.

James entschloss sich jetzt näher zu treten.

„Hallo Lily, Hallo Hagrid ", begrüßte er die beiden, die sich zu ihm umdrehten. „Geht es deinem Bein besser?", fragte er mit einem Blick auf Lily.

Lily nickte: „Ja. Madam Pomfrey wird mich wohl heute Abend wieder hier rauslassen."

„Hör mal", sagte James leise und blickte sich um, ob noch jemand anderes im Saal anwesend war. „Ich wollte mir dir reden, über das was gestern passiert ist."Er trat näher an Lilys Bett.

„Du brauchst mir gar nicht zu erzählen, weshalb du gestern nacht draußen warst. Das heißt es würde mich schon interessieren, aber ich will es besser nicht wissen, wie ihr die Schulregeln brecht."Murrte Lily.

Hagrid starrte James an: „Was du warst gestern nacht ebenfalls draußen!" polterte er los.

„Nicht so laut", zischte James und drehte sich besorgt um.

„Hagrid ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass er mich gefunden hat", erklärte Lily und der Riese verstummte.

„Äh... stimmt ja. Aber wieso...", setzte er an, doch Lily bedeutete ihm ruhig zu sein.

„Also es ist eine lange Geschichte und irgendwann werde ich sie dir mal erzählen", sagte James wieder zu Lily, nachdem Hagrid schwieg. „Aber jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür. Was ich dir eigentlich sagen wollte ist, dass du wohl besser mit Dumbeldore sprechen solltest, wegen der... na ja, wegen dem was du gesehen hast."

„Ich weiß, wenn ich es mir nicht nur eingebildet habe, dann ist es unheimlich wichtig, dass er Bescheid weiß", sagte Lily und blickte auf ihre Bettdecke hinunter.

„Du hast sie doch gesehen, oder?", fragte James leise.

„Ja, ich hab sie gesehen. Genau so klar und deutlich, wie ich sie diesen Sommer in der Winkelgasse gesehen habe...."Lily verstummte.

James zog die Augenbrauen hoch: „Du hast welche in der Winkelgasse gesehen?"Er hatte nichts über einen Vorfall in der Winkelgasse gehört. In letzter Zeit gab es regelmäßig Meldungen über Zwischenfälle mit den Todessern, aber in der Winkelgasse?

„Ich hab an dem Tag meine Schulsachen besorgt und ganz plötzlich tauchte eine handvoll von ihnen in einer Nebengasse auf. Alle Leute gerieten in Panik und schrieen aufgeregt in der Gegend rum. Sie konnten aber nicht viel Schaden anrichten, denn ganz plötzlich tauchten einige Auroren auf. Diese Begebenheit hat mich in dem Entschluss bekräftig mich Dumbeldores....", sie zögerte kurz und blickte zu Hagrid. Wusste er über den Orden bescheid? Hagrid sah sie an und nickte kaum merklich. „Mich Dumbeldores Sache anzuschließen. Wir können nicht weiter tatenlos zusehen, was diese Gestalten anrichten."

„Warum ist nichts darüber im Tagespropheten gestanden? Ich meine natürlich die Sache mit der Winkelgasse", fragte James.

„Ich glaube sie wollten keine Panik verbreiten", sagte Hagrid jetzt leise. „Es ist nichts großes passiert und die Leute sollen nicht vom einkaufen abgehalten werden."

„Da hat Hagrid wohl recht", sagte eine weitere Stimme und alle drei drehten sich hastig um. Dumbeldore, in einen dunkelblauen Umhang gekleidet, war an der Tür des Krankensaals erschienen.

„Professor Dumbeldore, Sir", sagte Hagrid hastig und stopfte seine Taschentuch in die Hosentasche.

„Hallo alle miteinander. Madam Pomfrey hat mir berichtet, dass Miss Evans im Krankenflügel ist und ich dachte mir, dass ich ihr mal einen kurzen Besuch abstatten sollte. Wie geht es ihnen meine Liebe?", fragte Dumbeldore und lächelte Lily an.

„Danke gut!", Lily zögerte einen Moment, blickte rasch zu James und dann wieder zu Dumbeldore. „Professor ich wollte mit ihnen reden." Begann sie schließlich.

Dumbeldore nickte: „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Ich dachte mir das schon und darum bin ich hergekommen. Mit ihrem verletzten Knöchel sollten sie nicht zu meinem Büro hinauf laufen müssen."

James fragte sich kurz, woher Dumbeldore wusste, dass Lily mit ihm reden wollte. Wie so oft, schien der Schulleiter mehr zu wissen, als ihnen allen klar war.

„Gestern Abend als ich auf dem Rückweg von Hagrid zum Schloss war, da.... da habe ich ganz plötzlich ein paar dunkle Gestalten gesehen und... ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es Todesser waren."Sagte Lily rasch.

Einen Augenblick lang schwieg Dumbeldore und dachte nach: „Ja", seufzte er schließlich leise. „Das was wir die ganzen Zeit befürchten, scheint einzutreten."

„Was meinen sie?"fragte James nun.

Dumbeldore blickte ihn an und murmelte dann: „Wir haben einen oder mehrere Spione in Hogwarts. Sie wollen den Todessern und damit auch Voldemort helfen die Schule anzugreifen. Noch traut sich Voldemort nicht so richtig, aber ich denke es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er es versuchen wird. Dies sind wohl die ersten Anzeichen dafür. Es gibt viel zu erledigen", Dumbeldore richtet sich ruckartig auf. „Ihr werdet bald mehr über diese Vorkehrungen erfahren."Er wandte sich zum gehen um, doch dann blieb er kurz stehen und sagte: „Ach James, ich werde nicht fragen, wieso du gestern Nacht Miss Evans im Verbotenen Wald gefunden hast. Aber ich mahne zur Vorsicht für zukünftige Ausflüge."Mit diesen Worten ging er und schloss die Tür des Krankensaals hinter sich. James blieb ein wenig verdutzt zurück. Dumbeldore schien wirklich immer mehr zu wissen, als er sollte.

„Werd dann auch mal wieder gehen.... muss nach dem Einhorn sehen", grummelte Hagrid und schlurfte nach einem kurzen winken zur Tür hinaus.

James stand weiterhin neben Lilys Bett und eine peinliche Stille trat zwischen den beiden ein.

„Also ich....", sagte James.

„Ich wollte....", sagte Lily gleichzeitig.

Sie sahen sich an und lachten.

„Du zuerst....", sagte James schließlich und blickte Lily erwartungsvoll an.

Sie spielte etwas nervös an ihrer Bettdecke herum und schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen: „Ich wollte dir...."

„Lily! Oh, was bin ich froh, dass es dir gut geht." Lily wurde von ihrer Freundin Jane unterbrochen, die jetzt in den Krankensaal gestürmt kam und Lily sofort in eine enge Umarmung zog. „Ich hatte solche Angst um dich Lily. Gott sei dank, ist dir nicht viel passiert. Du hättest nicht so spät alleine zum Schloss zurücklaufen sollen...."plapperte Jane aufgeregt ohne Luft zu holen.

Lily lächelte und drückte die Freundin an sich. James stand einen Moment unschlüssig daneben, dann erkannte er, dass Lily – was auch immer sie hatte sagen wollen – jetzt nicht weiter sprechen würde. Er entschied sich die beiden Freundinnen alleine zu lassen.

„Ich geh dann mal", murmelte er. „Wir sehn uns."Etwas enttäuscht lief er hinaus in den Flur. Gerade noch hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, dass Lily ihm etwas sagen wollte und er hätte zu gerne gewusst, was es war. Doch Jane war im unpassendsten Moment hereingeplatzt.

Sirius und James saßen noch spät an diesem Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum und versuchten ihre Hausaufgaben fertig zu kriegen. Remus, der von der vorangegangenen Vollmondnacht noch erschöpft war und Peter waren schon schlafen gegangen. Der Gemeinschaftsraum leerte sich nach und nach. Bald waren nur noch die zwei Freunde im Raum, die sich immer noch durch die verschiedenen Daten der Koboldaufstände kämpften, wie so oft hatten sie mal wieder ihre Hausaufgaben bis auf den letzten Drücker hinausgeschoben.

Sirius gähnte gerade herzhaft und streckte seine langen Beine aus, als sie plötzlich das Portraitloch öffnete. Lily kam herein und blieb kurz stehen, als sie James und Sirius sah.

„Hat dich Madam Pomfrey endlich aus ihren Klauen gelassen?", fragte Sirius und gähnte abermals.

Lily nickte: „Sie wollte, dass ich noch eine weitere Nacht im Krankenflügel bleibe. Es hat eine ganze Menge Überredungskunst gekostet, sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen."

Abermals trat ein Schweigen zwischen ihnen ein.

„Ich glaube wir sollten alle ins Bett gehen", sagte Sirius nachdem er sich die müden Augen rieb.

„Hast wohl recht", James packte seine Bücher zusammen und stand auf, gemeinsam mit Sirius lief er in Richtung der Jungentreppe.

„James, warte mal bitte", rief Lily ihm nach.

Er blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um, sie war nähergekommen und zupfte mit einer Hand nervös an ihrem Umhang herum. James bemerkte, wie ihr Blick kurz zu Sirius huschte. Der schien den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl zu verstehen und murmelte: „Ich geh schon mal hoch", bevor er auf der Treppe verschwand.

„James ich.... also ich wollte.... ich wollte mich eigentlich bei dir bedanken, dass du mir letzte Nacht da draußen im Wald geholfen hast."

Sie stand jetzt sehr nah vor ihm und James konnte in ihre funkelnden grünen Augen sehen. Er spürte, wie sein Herz aufgeregt pochte. Ihr rotes Haar schimmerte im Schein des langsam erlöschenden Kaminfeuers und James unterdrückte den Drang, es zu berühren. Er schluckte den Klos hinunter, der sich in seinem Hals zu bilden begann.

„Es gibt nichts zu danken. Ich hab dir gerne geholfen", sagte er mit einer Stimme, die nicht die seine zu sein schien.

Lily lächelte: „Du... du hast dich sehr verändert in letzter Zeit. Du bist gar nicht so übel, wie ich immer gedacht habe.... Vielleicht....", sie zögerte einen Augenblick. „Nun ja, vielleicht könnten wir doch Freunde werden."Sie streckte ihm ihr Hand mit den schlanken Fingern entgegen.

James brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen und nahm ihre Hand: „Das wäre sehr schön Evans!", antwortete er grinsend.

„Das denke ich auch Potter!", sie betonte seinen Nachnamen und lachte. Sie ließ seine Hand los und wollte sich bereits umdrehen, als sie es sich anders überlegte. So schnell, dass James es gar nicht recht erfassen konnte, trat sie plötzlich an ihn heran, küsste ihn auf die Wange, murmelte noch mal ein Danke an sein Ohr und lief eiligst die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal hinauf.

Einige Minuten stand James einfach nur da, mit der Hand berührte er die Stelle an seiner Wange, wo sie ihn gerade eben geküsst hatte. Es war als könnte er immer noch ihre weichen Lippen auf ihr spüren.

Mit einem verträumten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht betrat er schließlich den Schlafsaal, ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und schloss die Augen. Das Mädchen, von dem er schon so lange träumte, hatte ihn geküsst. Gut sie hatte ihn nur auf die Wange geküsst, aber sie hatte ihn geküsst. Und sie hatte ihm Freundschaft angeboten, das war doch schon mal etwas. Lily Evans, die ihn immer nur angemotzt hatte, wollte mit ihm befreundet sein. James Herz flatterte aufgeregt in seiner Brust.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir Krone?"Murmelte Sirius neben ihm und James schlug wieder die Augen auf.

„Ja alles in Ordnung Tatze."Er grinste und schloss wieder die Augen, um die Erinnerung an diesen Moment auf ewig in seinem Kopf einzuprägen.

7


	5. QuidditchTraining

Kapitel 5 Quidditch-Training 

Ein unangenehmer kalter Ostwind blies über das Hogwartsgelände, als James sich auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld machte. Er hatte seinen Besen geschulterte und zog seinen Umhang fester um sich. Zumindest sah es nicht nach Regen aus, aber wenn es schon hier unten so kalt war, wie würde es dann erst oben in der Luft sein?

Doch das Training war wichtig, in einer Woche hatten sie ein wichtiges Spiel gegen Ravenclaw und wenn Gryffindor dieses Jahr wieder den Quidditch-Pokal gewinnen wollten, dann mussten sie sich ranhalten.

Er lief über die Wiese in Richtung Quidditch-Feld, sein Blick glitt über das Gelände und blieb an einer Person hängen, die unten am See auf einem großen Stein saß. Er blieb stehen und blickte hinüber, die Person hatte langes rotes Haar, das im Wind leicht flatterte. James war einen Blick auf seine Uhr er hatte noch ein paar Minuten Zeit, bis das Training anfing. Kurz entschlossen drehte er sich um und lief hinunter zum See, in letzter Zeit verstand er sich mit Lily sehr gut. Sie beide führten immer wieder nette freundschaftliche Gespräche miteinander und natürlich ging ihm ihr Kuss auf seine Wange nicht aus dem Sinn, mit dem sie sich bei ihm für ihre Rettung im Wald bedankt hatte. Eigentlich wollte er sie immer wieder fragen, ob sie nicht mit ausgehen wolle, doch James hatte das Gefühl dass es besser war damit noch ein bisschen zu warten, im Augenblick wollte er Lilys Freundschaft nicht verlieren.

„Hallo Lily", sagte er, als er jetzt bei ihr angekommen war. Lily drehte ihm kurz den Kopf zu.

„Hallo James", sagte sie rasch und wandte das Gesicht schon wieder ab.

James überlegte kurz, dann setzte er sich neben sie auf den Stein. Ihr langes, rotes Haar verdeckte ihr Gesicht.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte er.

„Nichts besonders, ich denke nur nach", antwortete Lily leise.

Etwas in ihrer Stimme und an ihrer verkrampften Haltung sagten James, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

„Ist alles in Ordnung Lily?"

Lily nickte stumm. James blickte auf ihre Hand und sah, dass sie ein zerknülltes Stück Pergament fest mit der Faust umschloss.

„Du hast doch irgendwas", sagte James vorsichtig und ließ keine von Lilys Regungen aus den Augen.

„Nein, es ist...nichts", flüsterte sie und dann ganz plötzlich schluchzte sie leise, sie hob ihre Hand und versuchte offensichtlich eine Träne von der Wange zu wischen.

„He, Lily. Was ist denn?", James berührte sanft ihren Arm.

Jetzt endlich hob sie den Kopf und sah ihn an. Ihre Augen waren rotgeweint und Tränen rollten über ihre Wangen, sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um ein weiteres Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Sie schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf. James schluckte, er wollte sie in seine Arme ziehen und trösten, was war nur passiert?

„Sag was passiert ist Lily. Wir sind doch inzwischen Freunde, oder nicht?", James streichelte ihr aufmunternd über den Unterarm.

„Es ist... es ist nicht so wichtig. Nur...nur Familienprobleme", stammelte Lily und deutete auf den zerknüllten Brief in ihrer Hand.

„Hast du Ärger mit deinen Eltern?"

Doch Lily schüttelte energisch den Kopf: „Nein, das ist es nicht. Mit meinen Eltern ist alles in Ordnung... Es ist nur... meine Schwester Petunia..."Und wieder brachen jetzt Tränen aus ihren Augen hervor und sie konnte eine Schluchzer nicht unterdrücken.

James überlegte diesmal nicht lange, er legte den Arm um sie und Lily ließ sich auf den Trost ein, sie vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter, während ihr Körper unter ihrem Schluchzen bebte. James fuhr ihr tröstend mit der Hand sanft über den Rücken.

„Psst, beruhige dich Lily. Bestimmt wird alles gut!", flüsterte er leise.

Lily weinte noch ein paar Minuten, dann schob sie sich plötzlich von ihm weg und wischte mit dem Handrücken, die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht und begann wie von selbst zu erzählen.

„Seit ich meinen Hogwartsbrief bekommen habe, verstehen Petunia und ich uns nicht mehr so gut. Sie hat es nie verkraftet, dass ich eine Hexe bin. Ich weiß noch, wie meine Eltern sich gefreut haben, als sie es hörten, aber Petunia... Petunia hat mit seither immer als etwas unnormales betrachtet. Sie schämt sich meiner, sie empfindet es als eine Schande, eine Schwester zu haben, die eine Hexe ist...." Lily schniefte erneut und James legte wieder den Arm um ihre Schulter. „Aber deswegen weine ich nicht. Ich meine ich habe mich damit abgefunden, dass Petunia in mir eine Art Freak sieht, wie sie es ausdrückt. Doch...doch seitdem Petunia mit Vernon verlobt ist, ist alles noch schlimmer. Vernon ist so furchtbar.... spießig. Er hasst alles, was nicht normal ist. Eines Tages wird er in einem gepflegten, spießigen Vorstadt Reihenhaus leben, jeden Samstag sein Auto waschen, nur mit Krawatte aus dem Haus gehen und Frau und Kind am Wochenende ausfahren und hinterrücks wird er über seine Nachbarn herziehen und sich darüber aufregen, wenn sie Sonntags den Rasen mähen. Vernon Dursleys Zukunft ist wohl nicht schwer vorherzusagen, dazu braucht man keinen Wahrsagenunterricht."

„Hört sich wie ein interessanter, netter Mensch an", warf James ein. Lily sah ihn schräg von der Seite ein und lächelte schwach.

„Natürlich kann Vernon mich nicht leiden. Ist ja wohl kein wunder, so unnormal wie ich bin. Jedenfalls wollen die beiden im Mai heiraten und Petunia hat mir heute geschrieben, dass...."Lily schluckte. „Das ich nicht zu ihrer Hochzeit eingeladen werde und überhaupt will sie gar nichts mehr von mir hören und sehen. Sie meint es sei besser, wenn sich unsere Wege jetzt strickt trennten. Wenn ich bei unseren Eltern bin, wird sie in Zukunft nicht mehr vorbekommen und ich soll es ja nie wagen vor ihrem Haus zu stehen, sie und Vernon wollen nichts mit einer....", wieder musste Lily schlucken und eine Träne kullerte über ihre Wange. „Sie wollen nichts mit einer Missgeburt zu tun haben."

„Verdammte Idioten", murmelte James ärgerlich. „Hör zu Lily. Du bist keine Missgeburt, das weißt du. Du bist eine verdammt clevere Hexe. Du bist die Beste unseres Jahrgangs, du bist wunderhübsch und du bist der großartigste Mensch, den ich je getroffen habe. Mach dir nichts draus, was deine Schwester und ihr Verlobter sagen. Sie verdienen es überhaupt nicht, dass du dich mit ihnen abgibst."

Lily hob ihren Kopf und sah ihn an. Ihre hellgrünen Augen schienen ihn regelrecht zu durchbohren und sein Herz klopfte heftig in seiner Brust dabei. Einen Augenblick lang sahen sie sich nur schweigend in die Augen, dann trat ein schwaches Lächeln in ihr Gesicht und James schoss der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass wunderhübsch nicht ausreichte, um Lilys Schönheit zu beschreiben.

„Danke!", flüsterte sie leise. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf seinen Besen, der neben ihm lag. „Wo wolltest du eigentlich gerade hin."

„Zum Quidditch-Training", sagte James und konnte die Augen nicht von ihr wenden. Dann fiel es ihm urplötzlich wieder ein. Natürlich das Quidditch-Training, das hatte er ganz vergessen. Rasch blickte er auf die Uhr. „Oh. Sch...., das hab ich total vergessen."Er sprang auf, schnappte sich seinen Besen und wollte schon davon eilen. Doch dann blieb er plötzlich stehen und sah sich noch mal zu Lily um. „Warum kommst du nicht mit? Du könntest beim Training zusehen. Ich glaube du hast für heute genug gegrübelt."

Lily zögerte: „Also...ich weiß nicht".

„Ach, komm schon. Ein könntest ein bisschen Ablenkung gebrauchen. Außerdem kannst du meine Flugkünste bewundern", er grinste sie schräg an.

Jetzt konnte Lily nicht anders und prustete laut los: „James du bist manchmal echt ein Idiot."

„Ich weiß!", er grinste weiter. „Also was ist jetzt, ich komm sowieso schon zu spät."Auffordern hielt er ihr die Hand entgegen.

„Also gut", Lily fasste sich ein Herz und stand auf. „Aber ich komm nur mit, damit ich mich über deine Flugkünste lustig machen kann."

„Von mir aus. Aber jetzt komm Evans, ich komm zu spät", er griff nach ihrer Hand und zerrte sie mit sich fort.

Sirius warf James einen fragenden Blick zu, als er aus der Umkleidekabine auf das Quidditch-Feld gestürmt kam.

„Wo warst du denn solange? Ich sollte dir ein paar Strafrunden aufbrummen", mit bösem Blick sah er James an und schob sein Gryffindor-Manschaftskapitäns-Abzeichen zurecht.

„Entschuldigung, hab die Zeit vergessen", murmelte James und stellte sich zu seinem Team.

Sirius zog eine Augenbraue hoch, James vergass nie die Zeit, wenn es um Quidditch ging.

„Also gut", brüllte Sirius über das Feld. „Brian, Gerald und Mark ihr übt jetzt erst einmal ein paar Torschüsse. Und du Frank versuchst sie abzuwehren", ordnete Sirius an und sah zu Frank Longbottom der ihm zunickte. „Der Rest kann schon mal ein paar Übungsflüge machen."Als die anderen begannen in die Luft zu steigen, wandte Sirius sich James zu. „Wieso kommst du zu spät?"

„Ach ich Lily unten am See gesehen und ein bisschen mit ihr geredet", sagte James leise damit es die anderen nicht hörten.

„Ach so", ein wissendes Grinsen trat auf Sirius Gesicht.

„Nichts ach so, sie ist gerade ziemlich fertig. Hat Probleme mit ihrer Schwester und ich hab versucht sie zu trösten."

„Oh gut Anmache Potter", grinste Sirius.

„Das ist keine Anmache, Tatze. Falls du es noch gemerkt hast, Lily ist mir wirklich wichtig. Ich würde so eine Situation nicht zu meinem Vorteil ausnutzen", antworte James ernst.

„Holla, dich scheint es ja wirklich schwer erwischt zu haben, Krone. Aber jetzt mach, dass du auf deinen Besen kommst, ich will das verdammte Spiel gegen Ravenclaw gewinnen und außerdem kannst du Lily jetzt zeigen, was du kannst", wieder grinste Sirius verdächtig und blickte zu der Tribüne hoch, wie Lily Platz genommen hatte.

James antworte ihm nicht, sondern bestieg seinen Besen und flog zu den anderen hoch.

Wie immer war Sirius Training hart und James hatte, keine Zeit sich einmal nach Lily umzudrehen. Er flog so gut er konnte und schaffte einige sehr gute Torschüsse. Als er schließlich eine letzte Runde flog sah er, dass Lily nicht mehr alleine auf der Tribüne saß. Remus saß neben ihr und die beiden unterhielten sich angeregt. Der Anblick versetzte James einen jähen Stich und erspürte ein kurzes aufflammen von Eifersucht in seinem Herzen. Lily verstand sich sehr gut mit Remus. Aber natürlich, warum auch nicht. Die beiden waren gemeinsam Vertrauensschüler gewesen und mit Remus konnte man immer gut reden. Außerdem würde Moony sich niemals an Lily ranmachen, er wusste, sie sehr James sie mochte. Nichtsdestotrotz, gefiel es James nicht, dass die beiden sich gerade jetzt so gut zu verstehen schienen. Sie lachten und lächelten sich immer wieder an.

„Hör auf mit diesem Unsinn, James!", rief er sich selbst in Gedanken zur Ordnung. „Es gibt überhaupt keinen Grund eifersüchtig zu sein."

Als er einige Minuten später gemeinsam mit Sirius aus der Umkleidekabine trat, kamen Remus und Lily ihnen entgegen. Lily lächelte ihn an, als sie ihn erblickte und James Eifersucht war plötzlich wie weggewischt. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie Remus nicht auf diese Art anlächelte, wie sie ihn anlächelte.

„Ich bin mir sicher Gryffindor gewinnt gegen Ravenclaw", sagte Lily. „Ich muss zugegeben, du kannst wirklich gut fliegen Potter. Obwohl dieser Spruch jetzt nicht gerade gut für deine Ego ist. Wahrscheinlich schwillt dir nur der Kopf davon an", sie lachte und seine Freunde lachten ebenfalls.

„Ja, ja schon gut. Lacht nur über mich. Aber Ravenclaw werden wir besiegen!", sagte James.

„Das will ich doch schwer hoffen", antwortete Sirius energisch.

„Ich hab übrigens gerade eine Nachricht von Dumbeldore bekommen", flüsterte Remus plötzlich sehr leise, als sie alle auf dem Weg zum Schloss waren. „Am Samstag findet ein Treffen des Ordens statt. Wir sollen alle kommen. Er will mit uns über Vorkehrungen sprechen...."

Alle nickten und verfielen plötzlich in Schweigen. Gerade noch waren sie angeregter Stimmung gewesen und hatten gelacht, doch mit Remus Worten schien der ernst des Lebens zurück zu kehren.

6


	6. Das Treffen

Als erstes muss ich mich ganz doll bei euch entschuldigen. Ich weiß, es hat furchtbar lange gedauert, bis endlich dieses Kapitel fertig war. Irgendwie hatte ich eine Phase der Schreibblockade und der fehlenden Motivation. Ich hoffe, dass ich diese Phase jetzt überwunden habe und die nächsten Kapitel wieder schneller und regelmäßiger erscheinen werden. Es tut mir wirklich furchtbar leid, seit mit bitte nicht böse. Ich hoffe, dass ihr dennoch meine Geschichte weiterlest. Eure Steffi.  
  
Kapitel 6 Das Treffen

„Wartet mal hier müsste es eigentlich sein", Remus blieb vor der Statue eines zerknirschten winzigen Zauberers stehen und blickte auf den Zettel den er in der Hand hielt. „Ja, hier ist es."

„Diese Statue gibt es aber noch nicht lange hier", sagte Sirius und betrachtete kritisch, das Gesicht des mürrischen Zauberers, sein Hut saß ihm schief auf dem Kopf und er hielt einen dicken kurzen Zauberstab in seiner wurstfingerartigen Hand. „Wir kennen alle Statuen im 4. Stock."

„Ja, Dumbeldore sagte, dass Heino der Mürrische, erst vor einigen Monaten hier aufgestellt wurde. Ich glaube er befand sich sonst irgendwo unten in den Kerkern. Aber einer der Geister hat sich offensichtlich vor ihr gefürchtet, also wurde sie umgestellt."

„Ein Geist fürchtet sich vor einer Statue?", fragte James verwundert und zog die Stirn kraus.

„Naja, es ist wahrhaftig etwas seltsam aber....was will man machen....", antwortete Remus und blickte erneut auf den Zettel und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor. Er tippte auf Heino den Mürrischen und flüsterte: „Feuervogel". Heino senkte seinen Zauberstab ein wenig und hinter ihm tat sich ein schmaler Spalt auf. Remus, Sirius, James und Peter quetschten sich durch den Eingang hindurch. Eine dunkle Treppe führte einige Stufen hinunter zu einer kleinen Tür. Sie stiegen die Stufen hinab und hörten noch, wie die Statue sich langsam wieder auf ihren Platz schob. Sirius war als erster an der Tür und drückte vorsichtig die verrostete Klinke herunter.

Hinter der Tür befand sich ein großer länglicher Raum. Bis auf ein paar Stühle, die am anderen Ende standen, war er vollkommen leer. Die anderen Schüler, die sich dem Orden angeschlossen hatten waren bereits da und James entdeckte Lily und ihre Freundin Jane. Neben ihnen waren noch einige Stühle frei und so setzen sich die Rumtreiber direkt neben sie.

Lily blickte auf und lächelte James zu, als er sich neben sie setzte. Wieder einmal spürte er wie die kleine Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch zu fliegen anfingen, sobald sie ihn anlächelte.

„Schön, dass ihr da seit", sagte Dumbeldore, der vor ihnen stand. Neben sich stand wieder Alastor Moody, der sie alle finster und kritisch betrachtete. Sein Bowler war ihm ziemlich tief ins Gesicht gezogen und James bemerkte, dass er seit ihrem letzten Treffen eine neue Narbe auf der linken Wange dazubekommen hatte.

„Leider hat sich unser Verdacht, dass Voldemort", einige der anwesenden zuckten bei der Nennung des Namens zusammen, „plant Hogwarts oder auch Hogsmead anzugreifen, mehr und mehr verstärkt. Der Orden hat daher beschlossen euch eine besser Ausbildung in Sachen Verteidigung zu geben. Wir werden uns zweimal die Woche hier an diesem Ort treffen und Alastor Moody wird euch unterrichten. Heute wollen wir zunächst herausfinden, was ihr bereits könnt. Alastor würdest du bitte anfangen?"

Der Schulleiter trat einige Schritte zurück und Moody trat aus dem Halbdunkel vor.

„Stellt euch bitte in Zweier-Gruppen dort hinten alle auf und haltet eure Zauberstäbe bereit", sagte er im Befehlston und deutete mit dem Finger entlang des Raums.

James sah, wie Sirius eine Augenbraue hochzog. Offensichtlich schien ihm der Befehlston des Auroren nicht zu gefallen. Doch ohne etwas zu sagen, schoben alle ihre Stühle zurück und stellten sich auf. James hätte sich gerne mit Lily zusammen aufgestellt. Doch zu seinem Bedauern hatte sich sofort mit ihrer Freundin Jane in die anderen Ecke des Raums gestellt. Stattdessen stand er jetzt nun Peter gegenüber, während Remus und Sirius neben ihnen standen.

„So jetzt möchte ich, dass sie sich alle ein wenig duellieren. Üben sie Schockzauber, Lähmzauber, entwaffnen sie ihren Partner", ordnete Moody an und Schritt entlang der Reihen auf und ab. „Bei drei geht es los. Eins, zwei, drei."

Laute Rufe hallten durch den ganzen Raum, als alle versuchen so schnell wie möglich ihr Gegenüber außer Gefecht zu setzten. James wich einem schwachen Lähmzauber von Peter geschickt aus und entriss ihm mit Expelliarmus innerhalb von Sekunden den Zauberstab. Remus und Sirius brauchten schon länger und schließlich unterlag Remus einem Beinklammerfluch von Sirius. Auch die anderen stellten sich recht geschickt an. James sah, dass Lily ihre Freundin mit „Impedimenta"hatte erstarren lassen.

„Gut, das ist doch schon mal nicht schlecht!"Rief Moody durch den Raum und mit einem lauten „Finite Incantatem", hob er alle Flüche gleichzeitig auf. „Ich möchte jetzt, dass sie sich reihum abwechseln jeder soll sich einmal gegen jeden duelliert haben."

So wurden die Partner gewechselt und während James jetzt Remus gegenüber stand, musste Sirius sich gegen einen Hufflepuff Schüler wehren. So ging es reihum weiter, manche waren sehr gut in der Abwehr, anderen wie z.B. Peter fehlte es noch etwas an Übung. Und dann kam der Zeitpunkt, dass James Lily gegenüberstand. Sie hielt ihren Zauberstab fest in der Hand und ihre hellgrünen Augen funkelten ihn an. Sollte er ihr wirklich einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen? James überlegt einen Augenblick, ein schlichter Entwaffnungszauber würde wohl genügen, damit konnte er ihr keinen Schaden zufügen. Doch kaum, dass Moody laut Drei gerufen hatte, traf Lily ihn mit einem „Petrificus Totalus"und er fiel schlagartig hinten über. Er spürte, wie sein Kopf unsanft auf dem harten Steinboden aufschlug.

Als der Fluch schließlich wieder aufgehoben war, rappelte er sich hoch und rieb sich den schmerzenden Hinterkopf. Lily starrte ihn schuldbewusst an.

„Du bist verdammt schnell Lily. Das muss man die lassen", ächzte James und spürte, dass er am Kopf eine Beule bekam.

„Hast du dir sehr wehgetan?", fragte Lily leise.

„Iwo", James schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Geht schon."

„Für heute reicht es!", rief Moody quer durch den Raum. „Kommenden Donnerstag geht es weiter, zur gleichen Zeit."

Damit war die Übungsstunde beendet. Die Schüler schlichen nacheinander durch den Geheimgang wieder hinaus und machten sich auf den Weg zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen. Es war kurz vor 21 Uhr und auf den Gängen waren nur noch wenig Schüler unterwegs, so dass es keinem auffiel, das im 4. Stock eine kleine Gruppe unterwegs war.

Im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum ließen sich die Rumtreiber in die Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen.

„War ganz gut, diese kleine Übungsstunde, oder?", fragte Sirius grinsend. Er war nur ein einziges mal von James außer Gefecht gesetzt worden, ansonsten hatte er immer die Oberhand behalten.

Peter quiekte leise: „Ich hab immer alles abgekriegt".

„Du solltest wirklich mehr üben Peter", sagte Remus und James nickte zustimmend.

Lily und ihre Freundin kamen jetzt ebenfalls durch das Potraitloch geklettert. Als sie an den Rumtreibern vorbeilaufen wollten sagte Sirius: „He Evans, das war ein 1a-Ganzkörperklammerfluch, womit du unseren Jamsie ausgenockt hast."Er grinste breit und tätschelte James Hinterkopf.

James zuckte zusammen: „Autsch!"Und wieder rieb er sich die schmerzende Stelle.

„Vielleicht solltest du zu Madam Pomfrey gehen", sagte Lily und hatte wieder eine schuldbewusste Miene aufgesetzt.

„Nein, es ist schon in Ordnung. Wenn dieser Blödmann hier,"James blickte finster zu Sirius. „Mir nicht wieder auf den Kopf schlägt."

Sirius kicherte: „Du weißt doch James, leichte Schläge auf den Hinterkopf erhöhen das Denkvermögen. Und unsere Lily hat dir heute Abend wohl einen recht heftigen Schlag verpasst."Er grinste breit. „Los lasst und schlafen gehen."Behände sprang er von seinem Sessel auf und auch die anderen erhoben sich und strebten die Treppe zum Schlafsaal an. James wollte ihnen folgen, als Lilys Stimme ihn zurückhielt.

„James", sie trat näher zu ihm heran. „Also ich wollte dir heute wirklich nicht weh tun. Ich war wohl ein bisschen übereifrig, weil ich dich einfach nicht schneller sein lassen wollte. Verstehst du?"

Er sah sie an, sie war einfach süß, wie sie so dastand und etwas nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe herumkaute. Sie hatte ihm einfach zeigen wollen, dass sie genauso schnell und gut wie er sein konnte.

„Was machst du, um es wieder gut zu machen?", fragte James keck.

Lily blickte auf und sah ihn fragend an: „Was meinst du? Wie wieder gut machen?"

„Na, mein Kopf tut ziemlich weh und eine Entschuldigung reicht mir nicht aus. Wie wäre es.... wie wäre es, wenn du zum Beispiel mit mir ausgehen würdest? Nächstes Wochenende nach Hogsmead?", im stillen rechnete er damit, dass sie gleich einen Wutanfall bekommen würde. Ihn wüst beschimpfen und beleidigt davon stapfen würde.

Doch einen Augenblick stand sie nur schweigend da und schien nachzudenken.

„Okay!", sagte sie schließlich und James schien seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen.

„Okay? Du gehst wirklich mit mir aus?", fragte er perplex.

„Ja. Oder willst du jetzt nicht mehr?", fragte sie und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Was? Äh.... natürlich will ich."James grinste breit.

„Na also. Gute Nacht James."

Mit diesen Worten stapfte sie davon und James sah ihr immer noch dämlich grinsend nach. Sie hatte wirklich ja gesagt, sie würde mit ihm ausgehen. Sein Magen schlug einen Salto und freudig summend lief er die Treppen zum Jungenschlafsaal hinauf.

5


	7. Hogsmead

_ Hallo alle miteinander. Ich weiß es hat furchtbar lange gedauert, doch jetzt hab ich endlich ein weiteres Kapitel. In den vergangen Monaten hatte mich eine fürchterliche Schreibblockade erwischt und ich bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher, ob ich sie endlich überwunden habe. Ich hoffe ihr lest meine FF dennoch weiter, auch wenn ich so langsam bin (ist ja sonst nicht so meine Art). Mit Kapitel 7 bin ich nicht sehr zufrieden, aber was solls. Ihr dürft mich ruhig mit euren Kritiken bombardieren, vielleicht hilft es ja mich mehr anzustrengen. _

Kapitel 7 Hogsmead

James konnte es noch gar nicht fassen. Er lief neben Lily Evans hinunter nach Hogsmead. Es war das aller erstemal, dass sie einer Verabredung mit ihm zugestimmt hatte. War das ein Traum und würde er gleich aufwachen? Vorsichtshalber zwickte er sich selbst in den Arm. Nein, es war definitiv kein Traum.

„Wo sollen wir hingehen?", fragte Lily und sah ihn von der Seite her an. Sie trug ganz gewöhnlich Mugglekleidung, Jeans, einen grünen Pulli und darüber eine dunkle Jacke, doch selbst wenn sie jetzt ein Abendkleid angehabt hätte, wäre sie James nicht schöner erschienen. Ihr langes rotes Haar, dass sie heute offen trug, wehte im Wind leicht hin und her und ihre Augen funkelten wie Smaragde.

James spürte wie seine Gedanken bei ihrem Anblick gelähmt wurden, es war, als könnte er nicht mehr klar denken.

„James? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Ihre Stimme riss ihn endlich aus seinen Träumerein. Was musste sie nur jetzt von ihm denken?

„Ja, klar... Also wie wäre es, wenn wir zunächst in den Honigtopf gehen. Sirius hat sich erst gestern beklagt, dass keine Süssigkeiten mehr unter meinem Bett wären." Antwortete James ihr.

„Ihr hortet Süssigkeiten in eurem Zimmer?", fragte Lily und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Na man weiß nie, wer von uns nachts eine Heißhungerattacke bekommt. Findest du das schlecht?"

Lily lachte plötzlich: „Nein, es ist nur, dass Jane und ich genau das gleiche tun." Sie grinste James verschmitzt zu und ihm kam es vor, als würden seine Sinne schwinden, bei diesem Lächeln.

„Gut, gehen wir in den Honigtopf. Dann kann ich auch gleich unsere Vorräte auffüllen", sagte Lily und schlug bereits den Weg in Richtung des beliebten Ladens ein.

Eine halbe Stunde später traten Lily und James mit jeweils einer Tasche beladen wieder aus dem Laden, in dem es brechend voll war.

„Uff, die drücken ein ja beinah platt da drin", ächzte James und rückte seine Brille ein wenig zurecht.

„Ein bisschen ja", antwortete Lily lachend.

„Wie wäre es jetzt mit einem ruhigeren Ort?", fragte James und hoffte, dass sie nicht jetzt das falsche von ihm dachte.

„Was schwebt dir denn so vor?"

„In den Drei Besen ist es jetzt bestimmt proppenvoll. Aber es gibt doch noch so ein kleines Cafe unten an der Straße..."

„Du meinst doch nicht etwa Madam Pudifoots, oder?", unterbrach Lily seinen Vorschlag.

„Äh...doch...also..."

„Ich mag Madam Pudifoots Cafe nicht besonders." Sie blickte jetzt ein wenig ärgerlich drein.

Oh, jetzt hatte er genau das, was er nicht hatte haben wollen. Er hatte sie mit seinem Vorschlag verärgert. Das Cafe war bekannt dafür, dass sich dort Liebespaare besonders gern trafen. Sicherlich fühlte sie sich jetzt von ihm auf die Zehen getreten. Warum hatte er das nur nicht bedacht? Das allerwenigste was er wollte war Lily bei ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Verabredung zu verärgern.

„Entschuldige... ich hab nicht bedacht, das sich dort Liebespaare treffen. Also ich wollte nicht, dass du denkst, ich wolle deswegen dort mit dir hin. Ich...", stammelte er hilflos.

„Was?", Lily sah ihn an und ihr Ärger schien plötzlich wieder verschwunden. Dann lachte sie: „Nein James es ist nicht, weil sich dort Paare treffen. Es ist nur, weil ich...", sie stockte mit ein mal und ihre Wangen färbten sich rosa. „Also ich hatte vergangenes Jahr eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit Madam Pudifoot."

James blickte sie jetzt ziemlich verwirrt an. „Eine Auseinandersetzung? Was meinst du damit?"

„Ach...das war eine ganz dumme Geschichte." Etwas verlegen zupfte Lily an ihrem Umhang herum. „Gemeinsam mit Jane bin ich am Valentinestag an ihrem Cafe vorbeigelaufen. Na und sie hat dann immer so alberne kleine Amos die umherflattern und Pfeile verschießen. Nun... wie gesagt, wir sind nur daran vorbeigelaufen und als sich gerade zufällig die Eingangstür zum Cafe öffnete, kam so ein kleines Ding herausgeschossen und hat mir einen Pfeil mitten auf die Nase geschossen..."

„Autsch", sagte James mitfühlend. „Das hat doch bestimmt wehgetan."

„Das kann man wohl sagen. Die Pfeil sind zwar stumpf aber es war trotzdem schmerzhaft. Daraufhin ist Madam Pudifoot herausgekommen und als ich ihr sagte, sie sollte besser auf die Dinger aufpassen, meinte sie nur ich solle mich nicht so anstellen. Nun...ich war an diesem Tag ohnehin schon ziemlich geladen... manchmal bin ich ein wenig zu temperamtenvoll, weißt du..." sie grinste ihn schräg von der Seit her an.

„Ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen", antwortete James und grinste schief zurück.

„Na jedenfalls sind wir ziemlich aneinander geraten und ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich jemals wieder in ihrem Cafe blicken lassen darf", schloss Lily. Offensichtlich war ihr das ganze peinlich.

James wusste nur allzu gut, wie Lily war, wenn sie wütend war, hatte sie ihn nicht schon öfters rund gemacht? Plötzlich hatte James einen Einfall.

„Ich weiß, wo wir hingehen. Komm mit", er nahm Lily bei der Hand und führte sie die Straße hinunter, dann bog er links in eine kleine Gasse ab und dann wieder rechts in eine weitere.

„Wo gehen wir denn hin?", fragte Lily und blickte sich irritiert um.

Hier ein Stück abseits von der Hauptstraße, war das Dorf ungewöhnlich ruhig. Kaum jemand war auf der Straße nur hin und wieder sah man einen Zauberer oder eine Hexe in Richtung Hauptstraße laufen.

„Du wirst schon sehen", sagte James und hielt weiterhin ihre Hand in der seinen. Eigentlich hätte er sie schon längst wieder loslassen können, aber er wollte es nicht. Ihre zarte weiche

Hand fühlte sich so gut in seiner an.

Dann endlich waren sie angekommen, sie standen vor dem Eingang eines kleinen, unbedeutenden Pubs.

„Wo sind wir hier?", fragte Lily und blickte zu dem Schild über dem Eingang hinauf. Der Name des Pubs war auf einem verwitterten Holzschild eingeprägt „Hirschsprung". Verwirrt blickte sie James an. „Von diesem Pub hab ich noch nie was gehört."

„Ist ein Geheimtipp der Rumtreiber", antwortete James grinsend.

„Der wer?" Lilys Gesichtsausdruck wurde noch verwirrter.

Doch James antwortete nicht, sondern trat in den Pub ein. Im Inneren war es ziemlich dunkel, doch trotz allem wirkte der Raum sauber und ordentlich. Es standen nur 5 Tische darin und die Bar war nur sehr klein. An einem der Tisch, saß eine alte kleine Hexe, sonst war niemand da.

„Komm setzt dich", sagte James und zog an einem der Tische einen Stuhl hervor. „Was willst du trinken?"

„Gibt es hier Butterbier?", fragte Lily und blickte sich immer noch sichtlich verwirrt um.

„Klar."

James lief zur Bar, um zwei Butterbier zu bestellen. Jetzt tauchte hinter der Bar ein alter glatzköpfiger Zauberer auf, er grinste James freundlich an.

„Ah, James. Auch mal wieder da?", fragte der Zauberer und als er grinste, wurde eine ziemlich große Zahnlücke sichtbar.

„Ich hätte gern zwei Butterbier, Jack."

Der Barkeeper nickte und griff unter die Theke, er stellte die Flaschen auf die Bar und sagte: „Wie ich sehe bist du heute in Begleitung einer hübschen jungen Dame. Dies ist also kein Rumtreiber-Treffen."

„Nein", antwortete James und lief wieder zu Lily hinüber.

„Sag mal wer sind eigentlich diese Rumtreiber?", fragte Lily die anscheinend jedes Wort gehört hatte.

James räusperte sich etwas verlegen: „Nun ja, das sind wir. Ich meine Sirius, Remus, Peter und ich. Wir nennen uns manchmal so."

Lily blickte ihn ein wenig von der schief von der Seite an: „Habt ihr etwa auch Spitznamen?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, ja."

„Verrätst du mir deinen?", fragte sie weiter. Sie blickte ihn sehr durchdringend an und James konnte ihren Blick nicht deuten. Allerdings fing sein Herz heftig zu pochen an, als sie ihn so intensiv ansah.

„Du darfst aber nicht lachen...", er zögerte einen Moment. „Krone, ist mein Spitzname."

„Das passt irgendwie zu dir...", murmelte Lily und blickte auf ihre Butterbierflasche hinunter.

„Wieso?"

„Nun...also du bist... oder besser gesagt du warst manchmal ziemlich arrogant und... Also ehrlich gesagt, bist du mir manchmal wie ein verwöhnter kleiner Prinz vorgekommen und deswegen finde ich, dass der Spitzname passt... wegen deines königlichen Getues..."

James fühlte sich mit einmal wie vor den Kopf geschlagen, so also dachte sie von ihm? Er war sprachlos. Er sollte eingebildet sein? Ein verwöhnter kleiner Prinz?

„Du darfst mit jetzt nicht böse sein, James. Aber so hab ich nun mal über dich gedacht. Aber...aber das ist nicht mehr so... Jetzt nicht mehr", fügte Lily leise hinzu.

James hob den Kopf und sah sie an. „Was denkst du jetzt von mir?"

Lily lächelte sanft: „Ich denke, dass du ein sehr talentierter Zauberer bist. Und dass du hinter deinem coolen Gehabe ein durchaus liebenswürdiger Mensch bist. Du bist gar nicht so ein Idiot, wie du ab und an den Anschein machst. Du bist ein guter Freund und ein Mensch der für seine Freunde immer da ist. Ich..." Doch plötzlich verstummt es.

„Was?", fragte James und blickte sie aufmunternd an.

Doch Lily schüttelte den Kopf: „Wir kommen vom Thema ab, wolltest du mir nicht gerade erzählen, was es so mit den Rumtreibern aus sich hat?"

James räusperte sich: „Ach, das ist nichts besonders. Wir sind nur viel zusammen unterwegs und hecken das ein oder andere aus." Antwortete er ausweichend.

„Wie an dem Abend, als du mich im Wald gefunden hast?"

James versuchte eine unschuldige Mine zu machen und nickte dann nur.

„Was war das für ein Hund, der plötzlich aufgetaucht ist?"

James schluckte, das Gespräch nahm jetzt eine Wendung an, die er eigentlich nicht hatte einschlagen lassen wollen. Er wollte nicht belügen. Aber konnte er ihr die Wahrheit erzählen über sich und seine Freunde? Er räusperte sich und versuchte angestrengt nachzudenken.

„Also...", begann er zögerlich.

In diesem Augenblick wurde die Tür des kleinen Pubs schwungvoll aufgerissen. Jemand kam hereingestürzt und knallte die Tür wieder zu. Keuchend lehnte sich der plötzliche Gast gegen die Tür, er war völlig außer Atem. Es war ein kleiner pummliger Zauberer mit hellblondem Haar.

„Sie sind da..." rief er schnaufend in die Richtung des Wirts der hinter der Bar stand.

„Wer?", fragte er Wirt verwirrt. „Was ist passiert?"

„Todesser! Überall im Dorf!" Antwortete er mit panischem Blick.

Die alte Hexe, die ruhig in ihrer Ecke gesessen hatte sprang hastig auf und der Wirt zückte seinen Zauberstab. Lily griff über dem Tisch nach James Arm und drückte ihn.

„Wir müssen ins Schloss", flüsterte sie leise. „Wir müssen den Orden benachrichtigen."

James nickte auch er zückte seinen Zauberstab und gemeinsam eilten sie zur Tür.

„Seid ihr verrückt? Wo wollt ihr hin?", rief ihnen der Wirt nach, doch James und Lily waren bereits zur Tür hinaus.

Eilig liefen sie hinter den Häusern entlang. Von der Hauptstraße her drangen Schreie, Lachen und seltsame Geräusche.

„Komm", flüsterte James und nahm Lilys Hand. „Wir müssen uns beeilen."

James Herz raste vor Aufregung. Was war mit seinen Freunden? Waren sich sicher ins Schloss gekommen. Was wollten die Todesser hier? Hatten sie vor Hogwarts anzugreifen? Außerdem war er mit Lily hier, er wollte in jedem Fall vermeiden, dass ihr etwas geschah.

Während sie an den Häuserreihen entlang schlichen, wurden die Schreie immer lauter.

„James!", flüsterte Lily und blieb stehen.

Er wandte ihr den Kopf zu und sah, dass sie geschockt die Gasse hinunter starrte. Eine Gestalt mit einer Kapuze über dem Kopf war am Ende der Gasse aufgetaucht. Eindeutig ein Todesser und er deutete mit seinem Zauberstab in ihre Richtung.

„Mist", grummelte James und versuchte instinktiv Lily hinter sich zu schieben.

Dann gab es mehrere ploppende Geräusche und um sie herum apparierten weitere zehn Todesser.

„Ha! Du hast recht gehabt", schnarrte einer von ihnen mit öliger Stimme. „Hier haben wir noch ein niedliches Pärchen."

James und Lily saßen in der Falle. Die Todesser waren in der Überzahl. James spürte, wie sich Lily angstvoll an seinen Umhang klammerte. Sein Herz pochte so heftig in seiner Brust, dass er das Gefühl hatte es würde gleich zerspringen.

Die Todesser zogen langsam den Kreis enger um sie.

„Was wollt ihr?", fauchte James ihnen entgegen und hielt seinen Zauberstab hoch erhoben.

„Was wir wollen?" brummt ein Todesser mit tiefer Stimme. „Euch zeigen wer hier das sagen hat."

Plötzlich trat einer der dunklen Gestalten einen Schritt hervor. In der Art, wie er sich bewegte, bemerkte James, dass er sich von den anderen Todessern unterschied. James Nackenhaare stellten sich unwillkürlich auf, er hatte so eine Ahnung, wer hier vor ihnen stand.

„Meister!", sprach ihn einer der Todesser mit ehrfürchtiger Stimme an. Er murmelte ihm etwas zu, dass James nicht verstand und machte eine kleine unmerkliche Verbeugung.

„Voldemort", flüsterte James tonlos. Es gab keinen Zweifel, wer hier vor ihnen stand. Lilys griff wurde fester.

„So, meinen Namen kennst du ja schon. Nenn mich doch einfach Meister!", antwortete Voldemort mit zischender Stimme.

„Niemals!", antwortete James mit fester Stimme.

„Dann ist es an der Zeit dir zu zeigen, wer hier dein Meister ist!"

Die umstehenden Todesser lachten.

„Aber erst etwas anderes. Ich kann hier ein Schlammblut riechen." Voldemorts Augen funkelten in Lilys Richtung.

Unwillkürlich trat James sofort einen Schritt vor sie. „Lasst sie in Ruhe!"

Die Todesser lachten noch mehr.

„Ach wie süß! Will seine Schlammblutfreundin schützen!" kicherte ein weiterer Todesser.

„Ja, wirklich niedlich!", antwortete Voldemort. „Aber das wird nichts nützen. Wir sind hier, um die Zauberwelt von diesem dreckigen Abschaum zu befreien. Denn das sind sie, nichts weiter als Abschaum, der es nicht wert ist weiter am Leben zu bleiben", Voldemort lachte hohl und erhob seinen Zauberstab.

„Nein!", schrie James und stand nun ganz vor Lily.

„Du Dummkopf! Dann werdet ihr eben alle beide sterben! Avada..."

In diesem Augenblick waren zig ploppende Geräusche um sie herum zu hören. Zauberer und Hexen apparierten in der Gasse.

Voldemort wandte den Kopf und gab seinen Gefolgsleuten stumm ein Signal und sie begannen zu verschwinden. Ehe er selbst verschwand sah er nochmals James und Lily kurz an.

„Dann eben ein andermal! Ich werde euch beide schon noch kriegen."

Dann war auch er verschwunden.


	8. Nochmal gut gegangen

Kapitel 8 Nochmal gut gegangen 

Die Todesser waren fort. Noch immer umklammerte James eisern seinen Zauberstab und sein Herz pochte heftig in seiner Brust.

Die angekommenen Hexen und Zauberer fluchten laut darüber, dass Voldemort ihnen entwischt war. Einer der Zauberer trat auf James und Lily zu.

„Alles in Ordnung mit euch?"

James blickte auf und erkannte Alastor Moody. Der Auror blickte sie mit einem finsteren Blick an, sein magisches Auge schien direkt durch sie hindurch zu starren.

„Was treibt ihr überhaupt noch hier? Alle anderen wurden bereits ins Schloss gebracht. Warum seid ihr nicht bei ihnen?", brummte Moody.

„Wir waren nicht an den üblichen Hogsmead-Orten", flüsterte Lily leise.

James konnte ein Zittern in ihrer Stimme vernehmen und er spürte, wie sie sich noch immer an seinen Umhang klammerte.

„Was ist mit den anderen? Sind sie in Ordnung?", fragte James aufgeregt.

„Ja, kein Hogwartsschüler ist zu Schaden gekommen. Aber jetzt zurück zum Schloss mit euch, wer weiß, ob sie nicht wiederkommen."

Moody zog aus seiner Tasche einen alten, abgeriffenen Filzhut hervor.

„Das ist ein Portschlüssel. Los jetzt!"

Als Lily und James gleichzeitig nach dem Hut griffen, spürten sie das gewohnte ziehen im Bauchnabel und Sekunden später standen sie in der leeren Eingangshalle von Hogwarts. In dem Augenblick, als die Welt um sie herum sich zu drehen aufhörte, hörten sie schnelle Schritte auf sich zukommen.

Professor McGongall kam auf sie zugeeilt. Ihr Gesicht war angespannt und sie wirkte sehr ernst.

„Oh, bei Merlin! Endlich sind auch sie da. Gehen sie sofort hinauf in ihren Turm", sagte sie brüsk.

„Professor, was genau ist...", versuchte James sie zu fragen.

„Haben sie nicht gehört, Mr. Potter? Sofort hinauf in den Turm. Marsch!", herrschte sie ihn an.

James wollte noch etwas sagen, doch Lily griff nach seinem Arm und zerrte ihn in Richtung Marmortreppe.

Als sie schließlich durch das Portraitloch kletterten wurden sie von einer aufgeregten Menge empfangen.

„James, Lily! Geht es euch gut?"

„Krone wo habt ihr nur gesteckt?"

Remus und Sirius kamen auf sie zugestürmt. Während Peter auf dem Sofa sitzen blieb. Selbst von weitem konnte James sehen, dass Peter am ganzen Laib zitterte.

Noch bevor sie auf die Fragen antworten konnten, kam jemand mit einem dunkelbraunen Lockenkopf auf Lily zugestürmt und riss sie in eine feste Umarmung.

„Lily", schluchzte ihre Freundin Jane. „Ich hatte ja solche Angst um dich. Geht es dir gut?" Sie drückte ihre Freundin noch enger an sich und schluchzte erneut laut auf.

„Bitte Jane, ich bekomm keine Luft mehr", ächzte Lily und versuchte ihre Freundin sanft von sich zu schieben.

„Oh, tut mir leid", mit einem verweinten Gesicht ließ Jane Lily schließlich los.

„Es geht mir gut, mach dir keine Sorgen, Jane", tröstete Lily sie und lächelte sie aufmunternd an.

„Aber jetzt sagt, was passiert ist", wandte Sirius sich an James. „In Hogsmead war plötzlich ein riesiger Auffuhr und sie haben uns alle sofort ins Schloss hochgeschickt. Wir haben mitbekommen, dass Todesser im Dorf aufgetaucht sind, aber mehr auch nicht. Und kein Mensch sagt uns hier irgendetwas", Sirius Stimme klang ärgerlich. Offenbar war er wütend auf die Lehrer, die ihn nichts erklärten.

„Todesser haben das Dorf angegriffen", sagte James und die Freunde setzten sich auf die roten Sessel und ein Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum. James setzte sich neben Peter, der bibberte und dessen Zähne klapperten.

„Was ist mit Wurmschwanz?", fragte James mit einem Blick auf Peter.

Sirius machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Der zittert schon, seit er gehört hat, dass Todesser im Dorf aufgetaucht sind. Obwohl uns ja überhaupt nichts passiert ist."

„Pete beruhige dich doch endlich mal wieder", sagte Remus und legte Peter eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„K...kann...i...ich...n...icht...", stammelte Peter nur.

James bemerkte, dass sich Lily wie ganz selbstverständlich neben ihn auf das Sofa gesetzt hatte, während die immer noch weinende Jane auf dem Sessel direkt daneben Platz genommen hatte.

James erzählte seinen Freunden, was geschehen war. Als er erwähnte, dass Voldemort höchst persönlich aufgetaucht war, zuckten sie alle plötzlich zusammen.

„Voldemort war da?", fragte Sirius nach.

Bei der Erwähnung, seines Namens fing Peter noch heftiger zu zittern an.

James nickte.

„Was wollten sie?", fragte Remus weiter.

„Uns töten", meldete sich plötzlich Lily zu Wort. Alle wandten ihr den Kopf zu. „Besser gesagt, er wollte zunächst nur mich töten, weil ich...weil ich ein Schlammblut bin und Abschaum wäre."

„Du bist kein Schlammblut!", sagte James sofort und griff nach ihrer Hand. „Hör auf das zu sagen. Wenn einer Abschaum ist, dann ist das Voldemort und seine Kumpanen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir irgendjemand etwas antut." James hatte die Worte mit einer solchen Heftigkeit ausgestoßen, dass plötzlich eine merkwürdige Stille eintrat. Er sah Lily in die Augen und wusste, dass seine Worte wahr waren. Niemand würde ihr etwas antun, eher würde er sterben, als ihr etwas geschehen zu lassen.

„Wie...wie seid ihr ihnen entkommen?", fragte Jane leise.

Auch Lily sah James unverwandt in die Augen. Erst die Frage ihrer Freundin schien sie aus dieser Starre zu lösen und sie wandte ihr den Kopf zu.

„Ganz plötzlich sind einige Hexen und Zauber aufgetaucht und haben sie vertrieben. Und Alastor Moody hat uns mittels Portschlüssel ins Schloss hochgeschickt."

Wieder trat eine Stille ein. James hielt immer noch Lilys Hand fest und sie machte keinerlei Anstalten sie ihm zu entziehen.

Plötzlich öffnete sich das Portraitloch und Professor McGongall trat in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

Sofort wandten sich sämtliche Köpfe ihrer Hauslehrerin zu.

„Wie ihr gehört habt, wurde Hogsmead heute von Todessern angegriffen. Ich kann euch mitteilen, dass kein einziger Hogwartsschüler zu Schaden gekommen ist. Alle sind wohlbehalten im Schloss angekommen. Mit Hilfe von Auroren aus dem Ministerium ist es gelungen, die Todesser zu vertreiben. Bis auf weiteres sind die Ausflüge nach Hogsmead gestrichen. Ich möchte sie außerdem bitten bis auf weiteres im Schloss zu bleiben. Das Schulgelände darf keinesfalls verlassen werden und in Zukunft werden sie auch nur noch in Gruppen zum Unterricht für Kräuterkunde und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe gehen. Professor Dumbledore wird diese Regeln Morgen nochmals vor der ganzen Schule verkünden. Und jetzt gehen sie schlafen!"

Mit diesen Worten machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum so schnell, wie sie gekommen war.

Eine seltsame, bedrückte Stille breitete sich unter den Gryffindors aus.

„Nun", unterbrach Remus die Stille. „Lasst uns schlafen gehen."

Ein Murmeln ging durch den Raum und die Schüler machten sich seltsam Still auf den Weg zu ihren Schlafsälen.

„Kann ich noch einen Augenblick mit dir reden", fragte Lily James als sie sich vom Sofa erhoben hatten.

„Klar", antworte James und er gab Sirius zu verstehen, dass er gleich nachkommen würde. Als auch Jane und die anderen Gryffindors verschwunden waren, ergriff Lily das Wort.

„Ich wollte dir danken", sagte sie leise. „Für das, was du heute für mich getan hast."

„Was meinst du?", fragte James ein wenig verwirrt.

„James du hättest dein Leben für mich geopfert. Du hast dich vor mich gestellt, als Voldemort mich töten wollte. Ist dir eigentlich klar, was du da heute getan hast?"

„Ja! Und ich würde es jederzeit wieder tun. Wie ich vorhin sagte, ich lasse nicht zu, dass dir irgendjemand etwas antut."

„Das ist wirklich dein Ernst?", fragte sie ihn und starrte in seine Augen.

„Ja! Du bedeutest mir wirklich sehr viel, Lily. Und ich..."

Ganz plötzlich war sie noch näher an ihn heran getreten und als James in ihre hellgrünen Augen blickte, wirbelte ein solches Durcheinander durch seinen Kopf, dass er nicht mehr wusste, was er hatte eigentlich sagen wollen. Er sah nur noch Lilys Augen und sein Verstand schien vollkommen auszusetzen. Sie stand hier vor ihm, ganz nah und ihr Gesicht war so sanft und ihre Lippen sahen so einladend weich aus. Ohne genau zu wissen, was er eigentlich tat, beugte er sich aufeinmal vor. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass er sie küssten sollte und wollte. Ihre Lippen berührten sich vorsichtig und James sah, wie Lily die Augen schloss. Auch er schloss seine Augen und legte einen Arm um ihre Taille, während er sie küsste. Natürlich küsste James nicht zum erstenmal ein Mädchen, doch dieser Kuss war anders. So weich, so sanft, so perfekt.

Plötzlich schoss James ein Gedanke durch seinen wirren Kopf. Hatte sie überhaupt von ihm geküsste werden wollen, oder hatte sie ihm nur danken wollen? Er spürte, wie sie sich ein Stück von ihm wegschob. War sie jetzt sauer? Hatte er damit ihre entstandene Freundschaft kaputt gemacht? Was wenn er jetzt einen dummen Fehler gemacht hatte?

„Ich...es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich überrumpelt habe, Lily...", er sah ihr nicht in die Augen. Plötzlich schämte er sich, dass er sie einfach so geküsst hatte. „Bitte sei mir nicht böse...ich wollte nicht, dass du...", stammelte er sinnlos vor sich hin. Endlich hob er den Kopf und sah sie direkt an. Ihr Blick war nicht wütend, ihr Blick war...irgendwie unergründlich und er wusste nicht, was sie dachte.

Sie antwortete nicht gleich auf sein Gestammel und starrte ihn einfach nur an.

„Verzeih mir Lily, ich...", begann er erneut.

Doch Lily unterbrach ihn, in dem sie Hand auf seinen Arm legte.

„James, halt schon die Klappe."

Mit diesen Worten packte sie die Vorderseite seines Umhangs, zog ihn zu sich herunter und küsste ihn erneut.


End file.
